


You Had Me at Hello

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Sexual Content, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak met at a Gala and had an instant attraction but Smoak Technologies and Queen Consolidated have to work together.  Can they make that sexual chemistry work and still work together.





	1. Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original fic for the second week prompt of eye contact. I was going to can it after writing half and going a different direction but the lovely thebookjumper convinced me to finish it and post it.

 

 

 

 

Oliver Queen hates these events his mother insists he go to.  Dressing up in a tux, having to talk to boring investors, listen to mothers telling him about their lovely daughters and watch the same people he has seen hundreds of times before.  Trying to tell his mother no is like pulling all his teeth out.

 

“Oliver, Saturday night I need you to attend the charity ball for children.  It is a great chance for you to be viewed as a more mature and stable man.  You will need to take over as CEO soon.  That is your birthright.”  Moira Queen was anything but subtle.  His birthright was used in every one of these conversations.

 

“Mom, I am so sorry.  I have plans for Saturday night.” Oliver attempts to get out of this gracefully.

 

“Going out with Tommy to find yet another girl for the night is not plans, Oliver.  This is exactly why you need to be there.  Have no fear.  Malcolm told me Tommy will be attending, also.” His mother thinks that misery loves company.  If Tommy is forced to attend, Oliver should feel better about his attendance.

 

What his mother was not aware of was that he was tired of the party lifestyle.  The last time he went out with Tommy all they did was watch a ball game and drink beer.  Neither of them had any interest in the women who were offering their company for the evening.   When was the last time he felt any real interest in a woman?  When was the last time he felt the heat and excitement?  A woman that made his blood boil with hunger and his heart beat strong?  Maybe he was growing old after all.  Feeling a hand on his arm, he turns with a fake smile on his face.

 

“Oliver, I want you to meet someone.  This is Barry Allen.  He is VP of R&D at Smoak Technologies.” Oliver shakes the hand of a brown-haired man who has the look of a professor. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Oliver.  I would like to introduce our CEO, Felicity Smoak,” Oliver’s breath left his body as a blonde with a knockout figure dressed in a sinful dress that was cut low in the front turns around.  Gorgeous is the word that comes to his mind when he sees her.  The dress is hugging her perfect frame and the slit on the side shows legs that go on for miles.  Forcing his eyes from her body, Oliver gets a shock when he looks into crystal blue eyes that send blood rushing through his body.  Heart beating, heat that makes him wake up, every single part of him is pulsing with need. 

 

“Mr. Queen, nice to meet you, “this creature from heaven offers her hand.   Her hand touching his feels like a shock wave wrapped in satin.  Instead of shaking her hand, he finds himself caressing it. 

 

“Oliver,” he tells her softly.  “Please call me Oliver.  My father is Mr. Queen.”  A tinkle of laughter comes from her mouth as he continues stroking her hand.  Barry Allen’s look of disbelief finally registers the fact that he is holding the hand of a woman he knows nothing about.  She could be married, engaged or seeing someone.   Reluctantly letting go, Oliver discovers he does not care about any of those things.  He wants this woman under him now. 

 

“Then call me Felicity.  Your mother is interested in a design of ours for Queen Consolidated.  I understand you will be taking the helm soon so we will be working together.” For the first time in his life, he thanks his mother for introducing him as the future CEO.  Those blue eyes ensnare him. 

 

“Yes, would you like to get a drink and go somewhere quieter?” Those beautiful eyes widen at his question.  “I am very interested in hearing about the design you have,” Oliver tells her smoothly lying through his teeth.  He could see the look of concern and he wanted to spend some time with her without the Allen guy.

 

“Oh, yes of course.  I will be happy to come to your office and show you.” Looking in those eyes, Oliver can’t wait. 

 

“Perhaps you could come to my home office and tell me about it?” Oliver suggests as Allen gives him a hard look.

 

“Felicity, this is probably not the place for that.  You are here to mingle, after all.” Barry Allen smiles at her as Oliver clenches his fists.

 

“Oliver, Barry is right.  I get so excited thinking of the designs I forget we are in a social setting.  I will have my ea contact your office for an appointment,” Allen gently but firmly guides her out of his reach. 

 

Ordering a drink at the bar, Oliver keeps a vigil on Felicity.  He wants her.  This is the first time he wants a woman so much.  The fact that he can’t have her now only fuels his need.  Seeing her on the dance floor with Ray Palmer, his rival at Palmer Technology, he decides to act.  Walking out to the dance floor, he taps Palmer on the shoulder.

 

“May I cut in?” Palmer throws him an ugly glance but can’t do anything when Felicity leaves his arms thanking him.  Oliver feels the heat as his hand touches her bare back.  Small, petite silky hands are on him. One is holding his hand and the other is on his chest. 

“Felicity, are you single?” Oliver knows this may be stepping over boundaries but he does not care.  He burns for this woman and he has every intention of having her.

 

“Why?” Everything about her is perfect.  Other women would either be coy, flirt with him or possibly be outraged but Felicity Smoak is direct.

 

Bending down so his mouth brushes against her ear, he whispers, “Because I want you and I want to know who I have to step over to accomplish that.”  She shivers as his words gloss over her ear.  Good but not enough.

 

“Why me, Oliver?  I know you can crook your finger and get any woman in here.  Why so much interest in me?” Felicity looks up at him and the minute their eyes make contact, Oliver loses his control.  His mouth descends slowly waiting for her to object.  When that does not happen, his lips mold over hers.  When she responds, he pulls her body even closer to her.  Too soon, she pulls away.

 

“Thank you for the dance.” She tries to leave his arms and walk away but he is having none of it.

 

“Felicity, I intend to make you mine so you should stop fighting it.  I know you feel the attraction.” Oliver tells her boldly. 

 

“We will be working together.  It is probably best not to mix business and pleasure.” Felicity tells him looking at him under her lashes. 

 

“Felicity, you will be calling out my name, repeatedly, very soon,” Rubbing his hand down her back he smiles when she reacts.  Pulling out a business card and a pen, he writes on the back and hands it to her. “This is my private cell number.  Call it to find out what you have been missing.” Escorting her off the dance floor, he caresses her hand before walking away.  Felicity watches him as she strolls past.

 

 

 

Oliver Queen was not a patient man.  A week went by with no calls from Felicity.  He did have his EA call to schedule an appointment with her.  That appointment was today.  She would be in his office and he would feel the delicious desire he has been missing.  Maybe it was just a one-time thing.  Would he feel the same passionate response she provided that night?  His EA rang him.

“Mr. Queen, a Ms. Smoak is here to see you.” His heart starts pounding thinking of seeing her again.

 

“Please send her in.  Can you get some coffee for us?  Find out what Ms. Smoak likes.”

 

Carrie opens the door and announces Felicity.  Walking into the room, she brings color and light with her.  Today she is dressed in an orange dress with cutouts, beige heels and her hair is in a ponytail.  Standing to greet her, he finds his mouth dry.  No, this was not a once and done.  This woman has the same delicious effect on him.

 

“Thank you for coming, Felicity.  Normally I would come to you but I had meetings most of the day.”

 

“It’s fine.  I brought the prototype to show you.” Felicity goes to sit down on the chair but Oliver directs her to the couch.

 

“I can see it better here,” Shaking her head, she sits down pulling something out of her briefcase.

 

Staring into her eyes, he tries to concentrate on the information she is giving him but all he can think of is how much he wants to taste her again.  Carrie brings coffee and he tells her to hold his calls.  Suddenly she looks up and their eyes meet. 

 

 

 

Felicity almost picked up the phone so many times this week.  That kiss, oh that kiss still lingers on her lips.  It took every ounce of her willpower to pull away.  Forgetting her duties, forgetting where they were all she wanted was to continue what was started on that dance floor but her mind was fighting her feelings.  His warm breath in her ear telling her how much he wanted her was almost her undoing.  When she looked up and their eyes made contact she felt desire flood over her.  The look in his eyes told her he felt it also.  Then he confirmed it by boldly telling her she would be his.  Normally a modern woman would be outraged, and she normally was since this was not the first time a man wanted her, but the words caused a feeling of lust that she has never felt before. 

 

Felicity has always been a thinker and planner.  She is not impulsive with her business or love life but this man has a pull that she is not sure she can resist.  Suddenly, she lunges forward and kisses him.  When he feels her lips touch, he groans pulling her into his lap. 

 

 

Oliver is surprised when her lips touch his and he can’t help the groan that slips out.  He pulls her into his lap and positions her so their bodies are pressed tightly together.  His tongue licks at her lips and she opens to give him admittance.  When they must have air, they finally break the kiss but Oliver nips his way down her neck until he reaches the cutout above her breasts.  His tongue slips into the opening and licks across her breast as she moans loudly.  Just then his phone rings.  Felicity looks around in a daze remembering where they are.  She jumps off his lap straightening her dress.

 

“Felicity, would you have dinner with me tonight?”  Oliver asks her as he stands up.

 

“Yes”

 

“Would you stay for me to make you breakfast?”  Oliver asks boldly.

 

“God, yes.”


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a slight delay in their plans. This is the second chapter of the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon that the lovely @thebookjumper has going. I will be adding a chapter every prompt. The banner is from @alexiablackbriar13 who is amazing. Also for @jaspertown I have added Rory. This is a short appearance but he will be in a few other fics added in. I also upped the rating.

 

Oliver is frustrated.  Right after she said the words ‘God, yes’ to his breakfast invitation, the servers crashed in both QC and her company.  Felicity must rush down to work on them while relaying exactly what she is doing to Curtis Holt at her company.  They have a skype type call going where Curtis can see what Felicity was doing and mimic it at her company. 

 An hour after Felicity left for the server room, Oliver walks down to a room in the belly of Queen Consolidated that he never knew existed.  The room is filled with slots that hold machines.  A monitor with a keyboard on a swivel that has Felicity and several guys around it.  Felicity is typing on that keyboard rapidly.  On the monitor, there are several screens.  One has a black man with glasses typing as rapidly, another has numbers going by so fast he can barely read them, and another screen shows some other gibberish he does not understand.  Standing behind Felicity he can smell her perfume and desire flows over him.

 

“How is it going?” He asks begging the universe to take pity on him this one time. 

 

“Oh, Oliver.  I have found several virus trails and I am shutting them all down.  I will strengthen the security with a program I wrote to avoid this in the future.  Alerts will ring on your phone, my phone, Curtis’s phone plus both IT departments. After that, I have to follow them to whoever is doing this so it can’t happen again.”  Felicity fires back never leaving her station or stopping the rapid typing she is doing.  “Curtis, what is going on there?”

 

“Lis, no worries.  I am plugging the leaks and going down the same rabbit hole with you.”  Curtis, Oliver assumes, replies as he continues typing.

 

Bending down, he whispers in her ear, “I am not leaving here without you.  I can smell you and I intend for that smell to be on my sheets tonight.”  For one second, Felicity slows down as he hears her breath suck in.  Just one second before she resumes with a small,” Sorry.  I don’t know how long this will take.”

 

That was hours ago.  It is now three in the morning and his frustration level is higher, not lower.  The worst part is there is nobody to yell at.  Felicity is doing him a huge favor by saving the data in his company.  She could have walked out and gone directly to her own company but she didn’t.  That is not helping the bulge in his pants that won’t go away.  His EA will be thrilled since he finished all the reports she sent him, signed all the paperwork that was in his inbox and sent a communication to several out of country investors who were at their desks. 

 

 

Making sure his phone is fully charged, Oliver decides to go get some coffee for Felicity.  Yes, damn it, he wants to see her but he also understands she is probably tired and tense now.  Getting coffee for her and the staff working with her, his entire IT staff is something he can do.   Jitters is open all night so he walks down the block to the coffee shop.  Walking into the server room Oliver sees something that makes him do an internal growl, at least he thinks it is internal.  A man, who is not him, standing behind Felicity with his hands all over her neck and back. 

 

“Who are you?” With his less than a friendly greeting, two eyes turn to him.  His hands leave the cart with the coffee and clench together.

 

“Oh, hi, Mr. Queen.  My name is Rory Reagan and I work in the IT department.  This is Felicity Smoak and she is from Smoak Technologies.  Felicity is fantastic.” Oliver wants to reach over and grab his hands, which are still rubbing Felicity’ neck. 

 

“Mr. Reagan, I am well aware of who Ms. Smoak is since I arranged to meet with her.  I am wondering what you are doing with your hands all over our business partner.” Rory drops his hands immediately with a quiet ‘sorry’ to Felicity.

 

“Rory, you have nothing to be sorry for.  I appreciate you rubbing my very sore neck.  Mr. Queen, what can we do for you?” Felicity glares at him but Oliver does not waiver. 

 

“I brought coffee for everyone.  Since it is so late and I appreciate all the hard work.” Felicity stands up rotating her neck to pick up the coffee. 

 

Oliver feels the moan she makes all the way to his very stiff member.  Cursing the person who got into the system once again, he smiles at her.

 

“This tastes like heaven.  Thank you, Oliver.  Rory, please help yourself.  Would you take the cart down to IT so everyone can have some when you get yours?” Felicity smiles at Rory and he smiles back.  The only saving grace is Rory will be out of the room soon.  Rory opens the door wheeling the cart out as Oliver walks over to where Felicity is sitting.

 

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he starts to knead the knots and she dips her head down to give him more access.  Boldly, Oliver places a kiss on her exposed neck and then his tongue darts out.  This is what his night should be like only in a more comfortable and private arena.  His taste buds aroused by that nibble, Oliver starts to kiss and lick his way down, down…..then a loud beep fills the room.  Felicity has a rapid reaction gently urging him back as her fingers fly across the keyboard.  Watching her until he sees the tension ease, his whispered words cause her to shudder.

 

“I want to taste every part of your body and I intend to.  I am not patient but I am understanding so we will continue this after you finish and rest.” Then turning her around, his lips overtake hers for a moment. 

 

 

Oliver refuses to leave until the threat is over and Felicity is at home in bed.  Resting sadly for him but she worked all night and she needs it.  Somewhere in the middle of this night, Oliver registered a fact.  The feelings for Felicity are not just sexual.  His body confirms he wants her desperately but sees her own that room was inspiring.  Felicity is much more than a beautiful, sexy woman.  The depths underneath is equally as compelling and Oliver will have her.  He did not become the successful CEO of a billion-dollar company by passively allowing life to happen.  Reaching out aggressively for what he wants and not letting anything stop him is how it happens and that is how he is approaching Felicity.  She is going to be his with NO other man’s hands on her soft skin but his.  The decision is made.  Smiling Oliver patiently waits for his Felicity to finish so he can make sure she gets home safely. 

 

 

Felicity searches her screen once more to make sure every hole is patched; every trail is closed and the information for the hacker is secured.  Curtis has the same intense look on his face as his eyes roam over the screens in front of him.  Looking up, he gives her a high five sign.

 

“Curtis, thank you.  Once again you prove why you are the perfect man for the job.  Please go home to your husband and get some rest.  Since it is Friday I will see you Monday.  Tell the team great job and they will see a bonus in their paycheck as a thank you.”  Curtis nods his head and the screen goes blank as he exits.  Shutting down the Skype session, Felicity goes to rotate her neck when she feels hands touching her.  Rory?  No, Oliver.  Those are the only fingers that make her skin jump and her heartbeat speed up. 

 

“Hey, thank you.  I sent out an email thanking the IT department staff who stayed all night.  I sent them home and called payroll for a bonus.  You ready to head out?” Hearing his soft words, Felicity nods. 

 

“Yes, I am.  I am sorry our night did not go as we planned.” Oliver soft breath in her ear has her wanting to kick that hacker for ruining their night.  Those kisses and touches made her throb and her greedy body wants more.  More scorching tingles flooding her senses.  More roving hand caressing her skin.  More of his tongue bathing her body with those promises of tasting all of her.  A gasp leaves her mouth and she feels Oliver still behind her.

 

“You could tempt a monk, Felicity, and I never claimed to be one.  My dreams today will consist of the heady smell of your perfume, the sweet taste of your velvety skin, the moans that come from your lush, sinful mouth and all the ways I will pleasure you tonight.  Pack an overnight case because a few hours will not be near enough to quench the thirst I have for you.” Nibbling a sensitive spot behind her ear, Oliver’s words make her shake with excitement.  Feeling him step back, she stands up on wobbly feet.

 

How can a man who was up all night long look so delectable?  Even as she feels the utter exhaustion in her bones she still can’t help the powerful desire his words produce.  Closing her eyes to control the raw lust that she feels, Felicity tries to center herself.

 

“Playboy Oliver Queen is bringing me to his bed?  Didn’t I read that you never take a woman to your bedroom?  Isn’t it like a sanctuary?  Are you sure you didn’t mean you will be packing a bag, Mr. Queen.”  Womanly pride runs through her as she hears a growl.

 

“I don’t take a woman to my bed, Felicity.  You will be the first and only one.  I want your smell to permeate that sanctuary.  When I walk in that room, I want to hear in my mind the sounds you made as I make you explode over and over.  I want to see your exquisite naked body spread out on my sheets."  Felicity gulps deeply.

 

 "My mouth needs to taste the wetness my thrusting tongue creates.  After you have invaded my sanctuary, I will claim yours.”  Felicity feels burning heat go through her entire body.  Grabbing his face, she kisses him deeply as is rewarded with an equally intense response. 

 

“I will have that bag packed and ready.  I expect all that you have claimed, Mr. Queen.” Oliver’s eyes darken with her words.

 

“I will pick you up at 7.  After we go out to dinner, I will fulfill those promises tenfold.  My driver is outside to take you home before he drops me off.  You will need your rest for what I have planned.”

 

With those thoughts overwhelming her senses, Felicity takes his offered hand thinking of the night she will be spending with this thrillingly possessive man.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. At Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go on their date and overnight adventure but does it turn out the way Oliver planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon and the prompt was at odds. First I want to thank my wonderful beta @laurabelle2930. I actually should have changed this chapter to be her co-writing because her help was that essential to me. The fantastic banner thanks go to @alexiablackbriar13. Her talent is endless. Have you read the fics from these two amazing talents? If not, you must. Also, the restaurant and description are real. I found them on Google.

 

 

Watching the clock, Oliver feels like this day will never end.  His desire to see Felicity is intense.  He is beginning to wonder how he will survive through an entire dinner at the cozy rustic restaurant.  They may have to skip dessert because he wants his dessert to be spread over his bed with her blonde hair tangled in his fingers. The wait is finally over.  Felicity will be his tonight.

 

When Felicity opens the door, Oliver is ready to cancel the dinner plans and take her to his place.  His eyes travel down the slope of her toned calves and toward the silver high heeled sandals that make her legs seem even longer.  His arm tingles where her hand is placed. She looks stunning.  Wearing a short silver dress with a fitted bodice, sequins, a fitted waist that shows her small build, a deep scooped back and, sleeveless to show off those touchable shoulders. With her blonde hair silky and touchable Felicity looks amazing.  The urge to kiss those luscious lips is entirely too much so Oliver tilts his chin down part of the way to give Felicity the chance to stop him.  Instead, she meets him as their lips touched. 

 

“After dinner, I am going to pleasure you with every part of my body.” He looks into her lust blown eyes. He kisses her once more with tempered passion.  Felicity chases after his lips when they part. 

 

Slanting her eyes toward the bed, she whispers against his lips, “My overnight case is ready.” Picking up the suitcase, Oliver walks outside and opens the door for her to get in. 

 

“I am taking you to a special restaurant for dinner.  I know the owner of the Herbfarm.  You will love it.” Felicity recognizes the name of a restaurant that has a wait list several months long. 

 

“That is wonderful.  I heard great things about the food and wine.” Oliver smiles watching excitement dance softly through her eyes.

 

Once they arrive at the beautiful location they’re shown to their table. As they walk through the rustic hallway, twinkling lights shining above them, Oliver points out the antique doors and stained glass.  The whimsical tiles were saved from a mansion on the eastern shore, Oliver explains.  After ordering the wine and dinner choices, they begin an easy conversation.  Oliver tells Felicity funny stories about his sister, Thea and his best friend, Tommy.  Felicity shares some of her college experiences.  Dinner is going well until an unexpected guest shows up next to their table.  A tall, brunette with flawless skin and a model thin body strolls up and sits down in Oliver’s lap kissing him passionately. 

 

With the forked tongue of a snake, her softly worded, “Hello, Ollie.  I’ve missed you.  I have a room here.” drifts around the room until the sweet lavender of the burning candles turns sour. Oliver pushes his chair back violently, standing up harshly while taking Susan with him.

 

With an edge of veiled venom in his stern voice, Oliver’s stark, “Felicity, this is Susan Williams” floods the tense fog around their three frozen bodies.  He barely manages to convey his silent apology toward Felicity when his softer toned,” Susan, this is my date, Felicity Smoak.”  drifts off his tongue like a silent prayer of forgiveness.  Susan glances at the other woman like a shark eying it’s swimming prey beneath the deep endless blue waters.  Felicity looks on with annoyance and anger.

 

Her quick, “She does not seem like your type, Ollie” leaves them both vengeful but, it is her parting, “when you get tired of her, call me” that leaves the night potentially destroyed.

 

“I am so sorry for that interruption.” Oliver offers once he sees the look of displeasure on Felicity’s face.  Not wanting to cause a scene, he realizes that by allowing Susan to even exist in that moment is disrespectful toward Felicity.  The comprehension of how this must look to the woman across from him hits Oliver like a ton of bricks.  “Felicity, I am so sorry Susan acted that way.  I should have done something but wanted to avoid a scene.  I hope we can enjoy our dinner and forget that unpleasantness.” His nervously stuttered words sadly are going to fail at easing her own ruffled nerves.

 

“Is that what I can expect from you, Oliver?”, she spits out. “I mean are all your former “girls” going to come and hunt us down during every date that we might share? Are they going to plaster themselves to your lips while you what, sit there and let them fondle you right in front of me?” her furiously voiced words, while quiet, are still simmering with an anger that he knew was coming.  “I believe your idea of a good time may be quite different from mine.  If you will excuse me, I need to use the ladies room.” Watching Felicity leave the table, Oliver experiences a feeling of dread.  His former behavior may cause him and Felicity to be at odds, if not cost him Felicity altogether.

 

 

 

 

Felicity gazes at her soft eyes sighing remorsefully over her choices tonight.  She stands before the ladies’ room mirror feeling regret over her ill-advised choice to spend the night with Oliver.  Going on the date is innocent enough but, the moment she decides to spend the night with him she knew she was testing fate.  She knew his reputation but believed he’d changed for the better.  Now on their first official date, she suffers through a former lover plastering herself all over him right in front of her.  Susan snubbing her was tolerable but Oliver doing nothing stung.  She heard his apology in his tone but words aren’t actions and Felicity, in this case, needs his actions more.  Realizing that throwing herself a pity party was pointless she decides swiftly with no more softness in her unwavering eyes.  She’ll finish the date but, her plans for dessert are now drastically altered.

Walking back to the table, Felicity sits back down and, resumes the now pointless task of eating her dinner.  Oliver is watching her intently with the eyes of a remorseful hawk.  She can feel his body tensing in anticipation of her next few words. 

 

“The reviews for this place were correct.  The food and service are excellent.” She gives him a dull but safe comment. His frown tells her she has gone too far in the safe department.

He starts weakly with, “Felicity, is everything okay?  I am terribly sorry for Susan’s behavior.  I hope it does not ruin our dinner.” He makes it worse by even uttering her name.  Felicity thinks about his comment.   She takes it in and lets his words swim through her rumbling stomach slowly like a good wine as it travels down ones’ dry throat.  If she decided before Susan didn’t ruin their dinner, his lack of action didn’t either.  She is going to take the high road if it kills her.

 

“No, let’s not let it ruin our dinner.  What is Susan Williams to you anyway?” Felicity asks innocently.  The last thing she wants is for Oliver to think she is jealous on their first date.  Yes, she did feel an immediate connection to him but it is still very early in their relationship.  It might be too early for the after-dinner plans.  The insane attraction she feels toward Oliver may be clouding her normal logical reasoning.

 

 

 

Oliver can feel the tides turning after that disastrous Susan visit.  The easy and flirty conversation they had is now gone and he can see Felicity retreating into herself.  Damn that Susan Williams and damn him for not doing more to stop the whole catastrophe.  He needs to right this ship before he drowns.  He has been waiting for this night and he will not allow it to be torpedoed. 

 

“Susan was someone I went out with a time or two.  It was very casual.  After I decided I need to grow out of shallow relationships, Susan did not want to believe it.”  Deciding he must be honest or lose his chance, Oliver swallows down his self-disgust as he talks.  Felicity is the first woman who truly captivates him and he has no plans of losing that connection now.  “I am sorry she put a damper on our perfect dinner.  What can I do to make it up to you?”  Oliver’s alpha like personality is having trouble adjusting to the passive route of persuasion.  He prefers actions.  Normally, he would pay the check, whisk Felicity outside and kiss her until she forgot everything but him.  His finely tuned sense tells him that would be a huge mistake this time. 

 

“It’s fine.  Let’s just finish dinner.” Felicity’s vague answer and closed off attitude doesn't bode well with him.  This is the first time they have been at odds and he does not like it one little bit.  Reaching over the table, he brushes a light caress on her hand.  Picking her hand up he turns it over and places a lingering kiss on her palm.  Feeling a small but noticeable shiver go through her, he kisses inside her wrist.

 

“Are you ready or would you like something else?  I know I am hungry for something totally different.”  Staring into her eyes, he sees several emotions: desire, uncertainty, and vulnerability.  Which one will win out?  Is he going to get his fantasy fulfilled tonight or are they going to part tonight at odds with each other?

 

 

 


	4. Out of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Oliver get past the disastrous dinner and convince Felicity he truly cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta but I want to say a huge thank you to @alexiablackbriar13 who made the amazing banner. She is truly remarkable. Thank you. This is for the prompt out of place.

 

 

Felicity knows what it is like to not fit in.  Being a genius who graduates college at age 20 does not make other people feel comfortable.  To succeed in a man’s business arena, she needs to learn the skill of turning an uncomfortable situation into a place where everyone left feeling secure and confident.  If she has a super power, it was being able to turn any situation positive.  Meeting Oliver Queen has brought out a passion that is hard to control.  Things have been off kilter since their eyes met and held at that Gala.  The pull between them is magnetic.  Like a magic lasso that you can’t resist the pull between them is irresistible.  That lack of control is out of place in her ordered life.  Out of place like a weed in the garden of beautiful flower choking the will out of each one with its power. 

 

Like Circe who lured men to her island, Oliver’s whispered, “Are you ready or would you like something else?  I know I am hungry for something totally different.” Is calling her to follow him anywhere. Even with the way the night turned, Felicity wants him.  Her body is rejecting the anger as a torrent of desire has her panties wet from the force.   A war of wills is causing her to feel dizzy from the pull.  The logical mind that has allowed her to gracefully waltz around this life is battling her inner demon of sexual salaciousness.  If she was not sitting she would already be a heap on the floor so strong these emotions are overwhelming her with dopamine. 

 

 

A life changing knowledge seeps deep into Oliver’s consciousness.   That moment at the Gala was not just an explosive sexual attraction with a beautiful woman.  This is much stronger, more important and long lasting than sex, his whole being wanting to be consumed by her.  The very idea that she will turn away from him causes a roar from deep to claw out and claim.  Like a lion who claims his mate in the wild daring another to look at his possession of her, his inner beast wants to mark Felicity as his.  Oliver is an aggressive alpha by nature but he has never felt a need to keep the pack away from his lioness before.  Women have caught his eye and his dominate personality has targeted them for sexual pleasure.  Both parties were made aware that this was but a fleeting moment and like the flame from a small candle it will burn itself out.  Felicity is like a drug that you want over everything in your life.  An addict will steal, cheat, maim, lie or kill for his fix.  Like a drug, that shiver she reluctantly gave him only makes him want more.  Like a line of coke alluring the user to devour everything in him is addicted to Felicity. 

 

Moving his fingers to feel the pulse point on her wrist, Oliver murmurs, “Felicity?”

 

“Hmmm?" her pulse racing she stares at the movement of his fingers as she absently replies.

“Are you ready?” Both understand the undertones of the question.  This is not just him asking if she is done eating but him asking for her trust, her body, her desire but more because he wants her control and her very soul. 

 

“I am finished eating, thank you, “her response was like the sound of a shot in the jungle that brings terror and chaos to the lions.  The beast is silently howling against the injustice of the shattering interruption as his loins cry out for his mate.  Oliver wants a magic wand to turn back the time before a gun shaped like a woman ripped into his night. 

 

“I texted my driver so the car is waiting.” Standing up he pulls out her chair standing close enough that her body will touch his as she turns to leave.  The all-consuming need has thrown out the rulebook.  He must have Felicity and he will use any trick in the book to make her forget Susan and remember just him. 

 

As they walk out of the restaurant, Oliver’s hand drifts to the skin on her back.  The low back dress gives his hand free reign to roam and roam it does.  As she bends down to access the car, his lips lightly touch that skin and she unknowingly stretches her back like a plant reaches for the sunlight.  That simple action allows his tongue to taste that treat being offered.  The soft whimper she tries to contain eggs him on.  Another taste and he forces himself to help her into the car. Sitting with his body touching hers, he gives the signal for his driver to wait.

 

Turning towards her, his hands cup her face as his lips ravage hers and a needy moan drifts to his ear tickling and gliding down.  Angling her head to deepen the kiss, his tongue begs for admittance.  When her mouth opens to him, his growl of satisfaction gives her the encouragement to wrap her hands around his neck.  When they must part for air, he kisses down her neck.

 

“Felicity, please stay with me.  I can’t let you go, please? “nipping and licking the top of her breasts after he begs her, he pulls her dress down for better access.  “Come home with me.  I will make sure you don’t regret it.”  His mouth engulfs her sucking on her sensitive nipple. 

 

 

 

His touch, his smell, his taste, the sensual words are draining her resolve.  The gripping need absorbing her.  The spot inside her is throbbing and constricting demanding that let it wrap around his manhood until it gets its fill.  She has never reacted toward another person in this way.  Her body aches, demands, calls out in a greedy voice for his.  If he asks her to open her legs and let him enter her right now in this car in public she would do it. 

 

“No, I can’t be another one of your women.  I can’t become a Susan Williams.  I won’t.”

 

 

 

A name so out of place, so foreign to this moment pulls at his lust filled mind.  Forcing himself away from her breast, he shakes his head to clear and processes her words.  Horror at the implication, Oliver takes her hand placing it on his heart.

 

“You will never be Susan Williams or one of my women.  I don’t know or understand what this is between us but I know it is not that.  Everything in me is calling out for you.  I have never brought a woman into my bed, Felicity.  I mean MY bed, my sanctuary, my place but I want you there.  For the last few days every night I wake up from a dream where you are spread out on my sheets.  The feeling I get is one I have never felt before.  Then I wake up to emptiness.  What you are doing to me I don’t understand but I can’t stop it.  Will you step out on faith and trust me, trust this?”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Unintentional Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Thea and they bond, Thea makes an unintentional discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the best beta and artist. @hope-for-olicity my beta and @alexiablackbriar13 my artist. I love and thank them both.

 

 

Previously

 

“You will never be Susan Williams or one of my women.  I don’t know or understand what this is between us but I know it is not that.  Everything in me is calling out for you.  I have never brought a woman into my bed, Felicity.  I mean MY bed, my sanctuary, my place but I want you there.  For the last few days every night I wake up from a dream where you are spread out on my sheets.  The feeling I get is one I have never felt before.  Then I wake up to emptiness.  What you are doing to me I don’t understand but I can’t stop it.  Will you step out on faith and trust me, trust this?”

 

“I don’t know, Oliver.  I also have an intense attraction to you but I don’t want to make a mistake.” With a look of surprise at her own actions, Felicity's hand touches his face spreading a warmth through his body.  This action, these words and this feeling decide for Oliver.

 

“Felicity, I want to spend time with you.  I would be a total liar if I did not admit that I want you but I want more than sex.  Come spend the weekend as planned.  We will do as little as you want.  Tonight, we will watch a movie, have some wine and talk.  Nothing else must happen.  I have a spare room that my sister uses.  You can sleep in there if you decide that is what you want.” Even know the connection he feels for her is so potent he is reeling from it.  Felicity captivates him in a way no other woman ever has.  His alpha wants to claim her so no other man can.  Wait, where did that come from?  Claim her? 

 

Driving him crazy, Felicity sucks her lower lip into her teeth looking into his eyes.  His finger nimbly pulls and soothes out the lip.  “Okay, I want to spend more time with you also.”  Avoiding the opportunity for her to change her mind, Oliver ushers her into the car.  Parking in his private space, Oliver opens the door for Felicity taking her suitcase out with ease.  The private elevator is wrought with silence and tension as it slowly creeps up to his penthouse condo. 

 

Felicity watches with rapt interest as he places his hand on the screen and the door opens.  The television playing is Oliver’s first clue that the night may go in an entirely new direction.  Then he hears a voice, “Ollie, hi”. Watching Felicity’s face Oliver sees her backing up literally and emotionally from him but his hand on her back keeps her from moving too far.  Pushing her forward gently, he sees the look pass between the two women.

 

“Sorry, who are you?”

 

With eyes open wide, Felicity replies, “I am nobody, well not nobody since I am standing here but nobody important. Um” With a completely knowing look, his sister looks between Felicity and him.

“You are someone special.  Ollie has never had a woman except me here before.  So, who are you?” Before Felicity decides to turn and run, Oliver takes over.

 

“Felicity, this is my sister, Thea.  Thea, Felicity Smoak. “The minute the words sister came out of his mouth, he can feel the relief seep into Felicity as her stiff back relaxes.  Softly but loud enough for him to hear, Felicity whispers, “your sister” and his hand rubs circles on her back.

 

“Who is Felicity Smoak?  I need to know all about the woman who entered the ivory tower known as Ollie’s world.” Thea pats the couch as Oliver throws her a look of half pleading, half annoyance.  Felicity sits down next to Thea and annoyance is replaced with satisfaction.  The two woman who means the most to him meeting is a special moment.  Oliver has never been a romantic but he feels a sense of right.

 

“I am a business associate of Oliver’s.  I own Smoak Technologies. Thea shakes her head vehemently. 

 

“Ollie does not do business here.  This is his safe haven.  He also does not do overnight visits here but clearly you are the exception since I see a pink suitcase, which I assume is yours.  Am I interrupting something?” The shrewd look over her face as she looks at Felicity, the suitcase sill in Oliver’s hand and his face which is suddenly very interesting to her, makes Thea smile a contented smile. “I was just about to put on a movie.  Do you like movies?”

 

“Speedy, we planned on watching a movie tonight. “Maybe his sister will take the hint and leave.  Oliver still has enough confidence in himself and the amazing chemistry between them to believe Felicity could still wind up in his room. 

 

“Perfect.  Ollie, why don’t you put Felicity’s bag in your room, I will make some popcorn and open some wine and Felicity can pick a movie.” The look passing between Oliver and his sister convinces him that Thea is on a fact-finding mission and nothing will deter her. 

 

“Maybe I am not the best person to pick.  I would pick Wonder Woman or Star Trek.” Felicity haltingly starts as she notices the look between the two Queen siblings.  “I should just go.  Leave you two”

 

“No” Oliver and Thea both yell it at the same time.  “I really want to get to know you, Felicity.  I hope I am not interrupting anything crashing your movie night.  And I love both those movies.” Thankful when Felicity agrees to stay, Oliver puts her suitcase in his room fully planning on moving it if she asks. 

 

“Movie nights require comfy clothing so you both need to change.” Seeing the look on Felicity’s face, Thea offers, “I have a great set of sleepwear that would look adorable on you.  Come on and we can change together, Felicity.”

 

“Let’s get things settled first and then I will take you up on your offer, Thea.  Why does Oliver call you speedy?” Thea sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs.

 

“Worst name ever.  When I was a kid, I ran around a lot so he came up with that.  He said I was always racing after him.” Felicity laughs as she helps Thea put pillows and blankets on the couch.  Thankfully he has a very large couch so he can sit near Felicity.  Knowing his sister will encourage Felicity to sit on the couch with her, he can make sure Felicity is in the middle.  Seeing the instant friendly attitude between the two women makes the knot in his stomach loosen.  Ever since Susan appeared to ruin his dinner with Felicity, the knot has become tighter until now.

 

Oliver takes over the snack and wine duty as Felicity and Thea laugh at something in the living room.  Pouring three glasses of wine, bringing the wine cooler with the wine inside into the living room, he finds a sight that has his mouth fall open.  Thea has Felicity bent over as she is pulling a blanket over the huge couch.  Thea is laughing as Felicity can’t reach and keeps falling.  Putting the tray down, Oliver grabs the blanket pulling it over as Thea grabs Felicity when she starts falling.

 

“Thank you, Oliver.  Thea thinks my clumsiness is funny.  You are my hero.” Kissing him on the cheek, Felicity winks at him. 

 

“Okay, Felicity.  Let’s go change.  You too, Ollie.” Thea grabs Felicity’s hand walking her toward the bedroom she claims as hers.   Oliver's eyes focus on the two women who are laughing and acting like they are long lost friends.  His overwhelming bond with Felicity is becoming stronger.  Why is he so tied to the gorgeous blonde?  It is more than a physical attraction.

 

 

 

Thea Queen has seen his brother go through an assortment of women.  Concern about her brother has been a constant companion for some time now.  Oliver can no longer afford to be a playboy womanizer.  The family company depends on the board and public seeing him as more than that.  For a time, it was amusing and tolerated but Oliver is almost 30 and that stage has long worn off.  The scandals associated with his antics have been a thing of the past but a serious relationship has alluded him. 

Ollie’s normal type is brunette, model thin, not stupid but hardly able to hold a serious discussion at the Queen dinner table.  Something is going on with this shorter and much smarter blonde, Felicity.  If it wasn’t for her upbringing and years of keeping a neutral face, Thea’s mouth would have dropped when she saw Ollie with a woman.  Seeing Ollie with a woman is not a novelty but seeing him bring a woman to the penthouse is a miracle.  This is not his fuck buddy residence.  This is where he keeps the important pieces of his life and now the memory of Felicity will be included.  Thea is intrigued by the situation. 

 

“How did you and Ollie met?” Felicity is reclining on the bed kicking her heel off and on.

 

“At a gala that your company threw.  My company is partnering with your family’s company so we met there.” Felicity smiles at the memory as she looks around the room.  “This room is nice.  Very inviting.  Cream walls and carpet, princess bed, colorful frames with family photos.  No offense but this does not really fit with the modern, man style of the rest of the place. “Smoothing her hands over the satiny comforter, Felicity looks around.

 

“I decorated it.  That is what I am going to college for – interior design.  I am so happy you like it.” Thea proudly replies as she watches Felicity Smoak and sees the appeal for her brother.  Open, honest eyes that are framed by a subtle but sure beauty.

 

Thea throws an adorable short sleep set but Felicity misses it.  Getting up from the bed, Felicity bends down to pick it up.  Her dress was removed when she first came into the room so she is just in her bikini panties and bra.  Suddenly she feels Thea’s hand on her bottom.  Feeling an instant friendship with Thea, Felicity was not worried about undressing in front of her but feeling the younger girl touching her bottom Felicity freezes.

 

“I am so sorry but what is this mark on you?” Hearing the abrupt question asked in a voice of wonder, Felicity is confused.

 

“What mark?” Felicity feels as Thea moves away from her returning with a large hand-held mirror. Looking at the mark, Felicity realizes it is the mark she has had since birth.  That is what Thea was staring at and touching, which makes Felicity feel better.  “Oh, that is a birthmark that I have had all my life.  Weird, huh?”

 

“I am so sorry for my strange behavior but I have seen that mark before.  Oliver has the exact same mark in the same spot.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea gives comfort and friendship to Felicity when Felicity starts to question her feelings for Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @alexiablackbriar13 for the fantastic banner. This is a continuation for the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon.

 

 

Previously

 

“I am so sorry but what is this mark on you?” Hearing the abrupt question asked in a voice of wonder, Felicity is confused.

 

“What mark?” Felicity feels as Thea moves away from her returning with a large hand-held mirror. Looking at the mark, Felicity realizes it is the mark she has had since birth.  That is what Thea was staring at and touching, which makes Felicity feel better.  “Oh, that is a birthmark that I have had all my life.  Weird, huh?”

 

“I am so sorry for my strange behavior but I have seen that mark before.  Oliver has the exact same mark in the same spot.”

 

 

Mark in the same place?  Ollie suddenly wanting to do a movie night with a woman?  A woman, who was not her, coming to the penthouse?  Something is going on with Oliver and Felicity.  This is not normal Ollie behavior.  Ollie has girls that he is with for a short time and that is it.  He has never had a woman at this place, ever.  The only movie Ollie might watch with a woman is porn, ugh that is a horrible thought and she will need to bleach her brain now.  Felicity is special.  Thea’s first thought when she saw Felicity was that this was not Ollie’s type at all but that was a good thing.  Her not being his type is perfect.  His type has been money hungry, energy sucking egotistical bitches who think the world owes them something.  Felicity seems sweet and very insecure.  Thea is not letting this woman get away.

 

“Felicity, you seem sad.  Talk to me, girl.” Noticing that Felicity’s eyes darted between the sleep clothes and her own and she looks like she might dart out of her any moment, Thea decides to talk to her.

 

“No, just confused.  I am fine.” Felicity seems so far away from fine, it is not even funny.

 

"Felicity, I want us to be friends.  I think me rubbing your butt due to the mark should have broken any barriers, don't you?  If it is about Ollie, it is okay.  He may be my brother but I know he can be an idiot at times." Thea jokes trying to ease the furrowed brow on the blonde.

 

“Thea, I don’t know, um, I feel wrong talking to you and I am sure it is nothing.” A small breakthrough but Thea needs more.

"Hey, I am so thankful to see you here.  Ollie has NEVER brought a woman here before so I know you are special to him.  And movie night with a woman other than me?  No, that is not Ollie at all.  What happened?" Thea gently prompts Felicity continuing to glance at the mark every so often.  What does that mark mean?  Anything?  So strange for two people to have the exact, EXACT, same mark in the exact same place.  Weird.

 

“Well, I am a logical person who thinks about things before she jumps yet I did not do that with your brother.  I immediately fell under his spell and found myself in his arms the very first time I saw him.  Then I agreed to a date and to come here for the weekend.  This is not me.  I am not like that.  I need to get a grip on myself.  Then I did.  At dinner, some woman named Susan draped herself all over him at dinner and he did nothing about it.  I was ready to leave then but he asked me to come and just watch movies.  To give him a chance.  To spend time getting to know him.  No, I need to come back to myself before this goes any further.” Felicity jumps up grabbing her clothes instead of the sleep ones.  Oh no, pretty girl, I am not letting you get away so fast.  I will provide some comfort and encouragement to you before I must provide a lot of comfort to my brother.

 

Taking the clothes out of her hand and replacing them with the sleep clothes, Thea tells her, “Wait a minute.  I want to get to know you better also.  We are doing a movie night.  You need to give my knucklehead brother a chance.  Felicity, he really feels something for you.  You would not be here if he didn’t.  There would not be a movie night.  Oliver would be out looking for someone else but he isn’t.  He is here with you.  Was that Susan Williams?  That waste of air?” Thea wants to strangle her brother for is stupidity.

 

Felicity stands there just looking at the sleep shorts biting her lip.  She has a thoughtful expression as her eyebrow moves and her eyes cloud over.  Thea can just imagine the thoughts going through the other woman's mind.  Insecure, unsure, feelings that overtake her, anger, frustration, annoyance and want.  Want of Oliver, want to have something that she feels become a reality, want of respect, want of keeping things the way they are and not making a change.  Thea is not going to let that win out.

 

Walking over and giving her a hug, Thea moves Felicity back to the bed as she puts the sleep cami over her head.  Suddenly she feels a sensation in Felicity.  Wait, it is a laugh.  Glancing down, Thea sees that Felicity is suddenly laughing as she looks at Thea dressing her.

 

“What?” Thea asks her with a huge smile.

 

“It must be the Queen genes.  Both of you are so alpha, so bossy, so demanding of your way, both just sweep others into your way with little to no effort.  Which parent added that to your DNA?” Tears rolling down her cheeks as she holds her stomach, Felicity inquires.

"Both," Thea tells her as she reaches back to the snap on Felicity's bra and pulls it out.  Holding the shorts out, Felicity steps into them as Thea pulls them up. "Much better.  Movies and popcorn are calling out names.  Shrugging her shoulders and still laughing, Felicity stands up to follow her new friend out the bedroom door.

 

 

 ****************************************************** 

 

Why is it taking so long?  Taking off a dress and putting on something else should be a few minute job at most.  Oliver has emotions floating all around and waiting outside on the coach is not helping matters any.  Thea is here.  Not the development he was hoping for but Felicity is still here so that is a plus.  Why did Susan have to appear like a nightmare inside his beautiful dream?  Dinner was going well, an overnight case in his car and the woman who has filled his mind sitting across from him looking gorgeous and then the snake in the garden appears.  Just like a cloud dissipating, his night went up in smoke.  First, Susan which upset Felicity.  He somewhat saved that by inviting her for a movie, which was lame and desperate but he was willing to do anything to make sure Felicity gave him another chance.  Thea is at the penthouse when they get here.  Now he is sitting here waiting for Felicity to come out of the bedroom. 

 

The door opens to Felicity and Thea coming out of the room.  Felicity is all he can see.  A soft silky cami that she has on with no bra.  He can see the nipples poking out of the front.  A pair of sleep shorts that showcase those gorgeous legs makes his mouth water.

 

“What movie are we watching?” Thea asks as soon as they walk out.  Sitting on the couch, Thea picks two asking which one they want.

 

After picking Passengers, Felicity sits down next to Thea.  Hell, no.  Oliver is sitting near Felicity so he does.  Putting his arm around her, he strokes her shoulder.  Halfway through the movie, Felicity lays her head back.  Oliver places her head on his shoulder and to his delight, she does not pull away.

 

Feeling more optimistic with the night ending in a more positive manner than he expected after the Susan mess, Oliver’s mind pictures being in the same bed with Felicity.  Even if it does not result in sex he would still be happy with holding her.  Tomorrow he has another chance to get things back.  Something about Felicity makes his heart race. 

 

“I am a little tired so I think I will go off to bed,” Thea says as she stands up and stretches.

 

“Are you sure you are okay with sharing your bed with me?” Oliver is about to answer yes, yes, yes when his sister cuts in, “Of course.  I love sleepovers. Night, Ollie.  Come in when you are ready, Felicity.”

 

His brain is trying to process this development.  The idea of no sex was already set in his mind but no Felicity at all?  No, why?

 

“Are you staying in Thea’s room? “he knows he sounds lost but come on.

 

“Yes, I think it is better for the time being.  Things went too fast and we need to slow them down.” Felicity tells him firmly. 

 

Putting his hands on her face, Oliver kisses her gently but soon it turns into more.  Everything with Felicity turns into more.  He does not understand why but he is not able to fight it.  Feeling that overwhelming feeling to claim her, which thrills and scares him at the same time, but also protect her, Oliver is torn. 

 

Why does he feel these feelings for Felicity – so strong and so quickly?

 


	7. One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea asks to see the marks one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my artist alexiablackbriar13 and all mistakes are mine. The soul mate information was from a site on the internet https://fanlore.org/wiki/Soulmates  
> This is for the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon by @thebookjumper

 

 

 

Surprised when Thea’s door opens, Oliver is hoping Felicity changed her mind but it is his sister who steps out.

 

“She is on her tablet.  I need to ask you something that will seem more than weird, Ollie.” Looking at Thea he sees a look of curiosity on her face.  What is going on here? 

 

“Okay, what?” Thea looks down at the floor turning red but after a few minutes, she looks up with a determined look on her face.

 

“I want a picture of that mark on your backside,” to say he was astonished would be an understatement.  His sister wants him to show her, not only show her but let her take a picture, of his bottom.  Wait, what?  “I know this is strange and a little creepy but I have a reason for it.”

 

“Okay, Thea.  What would the reason be?  My little sister wanting a picture of my backside is odd, to say the least.  In my playboy days, I would not be surprised if someone asked for a picture of any part of me but not now.  There may be a picture of my butt out there right now for all I know.”  Laughing at the insanity of the situation, Oliver looks at his sister to see the same look on her face – uncertainty.  “What is this about, Thea?  This is more than a butt shot so spill the beans.”

 

“Okay, Ollie.  Felicity was not going to stay at first.  She took off her clothes but she laid there for some time waiting, reaching for her dress and then the sleep shorts back and forth.  Since she had on panties that were super small, I could see her backside.” Now this conversation is getting to him in another way.  A way he does not want to get with his little sister sitting right next to him.  “I could see a mark on her that was exactly like yours in the same place.  I just wanted to make sure my memory of yours was correct so that is why the picture.”

 

At first, all Oliver can hear is Felicity being almost naked with her beautiful shapely backside on view but soon Thea’s words get through.  A mark in the same place?  The very same mark?  Undoing his pants and dropping them, he pulls his boxers down enough for Thea to see. 

 

A gasp from behind him as Thea takes her phone out and snaps a picture.  Quickly Oliver pulls his pants back on.  Thea is heading toward the bedroom.

 

“I will be back.” She tells him as she opens the bedroom door.

 

 

 

Thea hopes Felicity has a good sense of humor because the request she is about to make will require it.

 

“Felicity, I need to ask you something odd.  You may think I am off my rocker or some perv but neither one is true.  One more time, I need to see your mark.  I would like to take a picture of it.  I promise to focus in on the mark and not your entire backside.” Felicity stares at Thea.  Seeing the apprehension on Felicity’s face, Thea expects her to tell her hell no.

 

“What is this about, Thea?” Quick and to the point.  No rambles this time.

 

Pulling out her phone, Thea shows Felicity the picture she just took.  "This is Ollie's mark.  I just took a picture of it."  Staring at the photo, Felicity pulls down the sleep shorts and turns.  Thea lines the camera up to get just the mark and takes the picture.  Opening them side by side, she sees they are identical.  Felicity opens her tablet asking Thea to send those pictures to her.  Putting the pictures on the web, Felicity gulps.  Thea sits next to her to see what she is looking at.

 

_ Soulmates can be very similar to  _ [ _soul bonding_ ](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Soulbond) _ (a mystic or psychic bond between two or more people), but soul bonding can happen through mystical means later in life, as opposed to soulmates who are always meant to be together.  _

__

_ a soulbond is a mystic or psychic bond between (usually) two people, who feel drawn to become devoted friends, or (more often) lovers. _

 

Felicity searches other sites but basically, they all say the same thing.  The marks are soul marks meaning Oliver and Felicity are soul mates.  Science is what drives Felicity.  She does not believe in magic, fairy tales or mystical things.  She may be a geek who loves Dr. Who but she is in the field of science where there are theories and experiments to prove or disprove that theory. 

 

Looking at Thea, she can see the amazement on her face. 

 

"I need to go out and tell Ollie." Felicity feels panic as she hears these words.  No, let's not tell Oliver this but the words don't come out quickly enough and Thea is gone.  This is crazy but she can't deny the undeniable chemistry between them.  She actually burns with warn for this man.  Is it true?  Is there such a thing a magical soul mate?  No, she does not believe in the Easter Bunny.  Fairy tales are for little girls and, honestly, she has never been a frilly type of little girl anyway.

 

 

 

Oliver is still sitting staring when Thea comes back out.  Shoving the phone, with a picture, into his hands, Oliver asks, "What is this?  Why are you showing me the picture of my backside?"Oliver is now worried about his sister.  First, she wants to take a picture and now she is showing it to him.  He is familiar with how his body looks.

 

"That is a picture of Felicity, not you."  A picture of Felicity?  That is the backside he has wanted to see, to touch, to taste.  It does look like his picture.

 

Oliver studies the picture and then opens the other.  After looking them both over he can see that they are identical.

 

 

“Okay, it is strange.  That much is true.” Oliver states as he continues to look at the pictures.

 

“Ollie, that is not all.  Felicity looked these pictures up and found out what they are.” Thea grabs her brothers arm. “They are soul marks!”  Soul marks?  What is that?

 

"I don't understand, Thea.  Soul marks?" Shaking his head, Oliver tries to clear his head.  His face is clouded with confusion.  His finger and thumb are rubbing together, his nervous tell.  What are a soul mark and soul mate?  Is this why he feels such a pull toward Felicity?  Why he has no desire for another woman?  Why he instantly wanted her with a fierceness and was so raged when he saw her with another man.

 

The door to the bedroom opens and he looks into Felicity's blue eyes as Thea announces.

 

“You and Felicity are soul mates.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity admit they are soul mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @alexiablackbriar13 for the wonderful banner.  
> No beta and I am sick so forgive the mistakes. This is for @thebookjumper's Olicity Hiatus Ficathon Pride. She rocks, BTW.  
> The 10 marks of a soul mate I did get from google.   
> Credit: http://www.huffingtonpost.com/dr-carmen-harra/elements-of-a-soulmate_b_3595992.html  
> I do not own these characters they belong to Arrow, CW but not me.

 

Thea watches her brother’s reaction and frowns.  Felicity was genuinely surprised when she pulled up soul mates and marks but Oliver’s reaction was much different.  Almost like he knew.  Did Oliver know that was a soul mark?  Did he know Felicity was his soul mate? 

 

“Ollie? You don’t seem surprised.  Why is that?” Oliver looks down at the phone as Felicity is searching on her tablet.  Oliver looks up at Thea seeing Thea’s look of determination, Oliver sighs.

 

“When you were 8 and I was 15 I went to Grandma Deardon’s for the summer.  You were involved in a summer dance program so you could not go.  I did not want to go but I got into trouble with Tommy so Dad made me go.  It was before they moved into that cool beach house in Florida.  They still lived in that little older community.  Since it was over 65 there were no teenagers in the area.  Honestly, I am not sure how I could be there.  At first, I hated it so much.  So boring, nothing to do, no drugs, no girls, no booze.  I complained and asked Dad to let me come home.  The answer was always no.  Grammy would tell me stories of our family.  In the beginning, I barely listened.  Then she started telling me about her great grandmother and great grandfather.  She showed me old pictures of them and a mark they shared.  A soul mark, she told me.  I did not believe any of that.  All I wanted was sex but there was nothing else to do and her stories were amusing.  Who would believe that nonsense?  Our family has a history of soul mates.  Very rare but if I find my soul mate I won’t be able to resist her.  That is the reason I was not surprised.”   Felicity hands Thea her laptop showing her an article about soul mates.

 

**The 10 Elements of a Soulmate:**

  1. **It’s something inside.** Describing how a soul mate makes you feel is difficult. It’s a tenacious, profound and lingering emotion which no words can encompass.
  2. **Flashbacks.** If your partner is your soulmate, chances are he or she has been present in your past lives. Soulmates often choose to come back together during the same lifetime and scope each other out in the big world. You might suddenly and briefly experience flashbacks of your soulmate. You might even feel an odd sense of déjà vu, as if the moment in time has already taken place, perhaps a long time ago, perhaps in a different setting.
  3. **You just get each other.** Ever met two people who finish each other’s sentences? Some people call that spending too much time together, but I call it a soulmate connection. You might experience this with your best friend or your mother, but it is the telltale sign of a soulmate when you experience it with your partner.
  4. **You fall in love with his (or her) flaws.** No relationship is perfect, and even soulmate relationships will experience ups and downs. Still, that bond will be much harder to break. Soulmates have an easier time of accepting, even learning to love, each other’s imperfections. Your relationship is more likely to be a soulmate match if you both love each other exactly as you each are, accepting both the great and awful tendencies we all have.
  5. **It’s intense.** A soulmate relationship may be more intense than normal relationships, in both good and sometimes bad ways. The most important thing is that, even during negative episodes, you’re focused on resolving the problem and can see beyond the bad moment.
  6. **You two against the world.** Soulmates often see their relationship as “us against the world.” They feel so linked together that they’re ready and willing to take on any feat of life, so long as they have their soulmate by their side. Soulmate relationships are founded on compromise and unity above all else.
  7. **You’re mentally inseparable.** Soulmates often have a mental connection similar to twins. They might pick up the phone to call each other at the exact same time. Though life may keep you apart at times, your minds will always be in tune if you are soulmates.
  8. **You feel secure and protected.** Regardless of the gender of your partner, he or she should always make you feel secure and protected. This means that if you’re a man, yes, your woman should make you feel protected, too! Your soulmate will make you feel like you have a guardian angel by your side. A person who plays on your insecurities, whether consciously or subconsciously, is not your soulmate.
  9. **You can’t imagine your life without him (or her).** A soulmate is not someone you can walk away from that easily. It is someone you can’t imagine being without, a person you believe is worth sticking with and fighting for.
  10. **You look each other in the eye.** Soulmates have a tendency to look into each other’s eyes when speaking more often than ordinary couples. It comes naturally from the deep-seated connection between them. Looking a person in the eye when speaking denotes a high level of comfort and confidence.



 

 

“This is all silly.  Look each other in the eyes.  Someone you can’t be without?  Mentally inseparable?  I am an independent woman.  This sounds like some fairy tale Walt Disney made up.  You can’t believe this, Oliver.  That some mark makes us linked.”  Thea is worried.  Felicity is pacing around and seems very uncomfortable.  Ollie is watching her with a look of worry.  This is not going well.  Suddenly, Felicity goes into the bedroom.

“Ollie, go after her now.  This is no time for pride to stand in the way – yours or hers.” Oliver nods.

Knocking on the bedroom door, he hears a muffled, “come in.”  Walking in he sees Felicity standing at the window staring out.  A deep desire to hold her is too strong for him to refuse so he moves behind her.  Stiff as a board until his arms band around her and she leans back into him.

“You don’t believe all that, do you?” Felicity asks in an uncertain voice.  In his head, a voice is screaming at him and he obeys.

“I want you to do something for me, Felicity.  I know you are proud of your scientific mind and so am I.  Please go outside your comfort zone and try this.” Turning her around in his arms, he kisses her with gentleness, not passion. 

Reaching down he unbuttons his pants so the fall to the floor.  Taking her hand, he can see the desire in her eyes.  Taking her hand in his, he moves it down.  His hand on her back is moving down at the same time.  His hand touches her mark at the same time he guides her hand to his. 

 

Wonder

Protectiveness

Fire

Uncertainty

Hurt

Sweetness

Clarity

Humor

Courage

Completeness

Passion

Love

Home

 

Oliver felt all this and more when his hand touched her and he knew she felt it too.  Looking into her beautiful eyes, he saw her looking down at him saying yes to the ring he held out; he saw her walking toward him in a white gown; he saw her holding a stick out that says positive; an ultrasound picture; a beautiful Felicity holding a blonde haired, blue eyed girl who steals his heart with one look; a knowing look when that little girl reaches out to grab his finger, he sees all that and instead of the fear he always felt in the past, he just wants to run into that future and make it his reality right now.  Looking at the tears falling from her eyes, he knows she saw the same future.

 

There is only one thing he can do with his heart so full.  One thing that they both need and her lips meet his in a kiss of promise.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Late to the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity react to the soul mate bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine. I do not own any of these characters. They belong to DC, CW and Arrow. Thank you to the talented @alexiablackbriar13 for the lovely banner. This is for the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon that was created by the lovely @thebookjumper. Late to the Party.

 

 

Warmth

Acceptance

Promise

Love

Gripping passion

Lust

Bone chilling fear

 

The kiss brought out a lot of emotion in Felicity, too many for her to even name but the fact that she wanted to let Oliver have her completely and absolutely scared her like nothing else in life ever had.  An independent woman does not let a man take her over.  Scientists don’t let marks determine their future.  Women who fought tooth and nail to be a successful business owner don’t let their feelings dominate them.  Her entire body, soul, and mind were overrun with feelings that rushed her like an open dam rushes out over a river.  If it was just the passion that has her squirming like a worm on a fisherman’s hook, Felicity could just lose herself in the hard body pressed against her.  The reality was that she wanted to more than anything in life.  The problem was the way that she wanted to crawl into Oliver’s body and let him keep her safe and sound.  Her heart was singing and telling her to submit to the feeling of her mate.  She had to get away from this overpowering feeling.  Trying to remove her hand from his mark was like attempting to pull out of quicksand.  Every single beat of her heart was yelling and pushing back against the removal but she finally forced her hand off his delicious backside.  Instead of feeling relief she could feel two sets of loss.  Oliver’s feelings were now intermingled with hers. 

The next step was removing Oliver’s hand from her mark.  When she tried to push his arm so his hand would drop, he resisted with a vengeance.  Oliver was a strong man and she could feel his inner struggle to stay where he was.  She could feel the peace and feeling of home that is continually washing over him like relaxing shower water drops wash over a tired, dirty body.  How she knew that is what he was feeling and thinking Felicity could not venture to figure out when her mind is already overloaded but she is positive those feelings are Oliver’s.  Her heart is crying out for her to open and let that peace comfort her and for a moment she does.  Oliver’s hand is fondling her mark purring into her mouth with each stroke.

Finally, Felicity pushes away.  Moving her head back her lips disconnect from his as he chases hers.  Her arms drop but his don’t so she gently but firmly forces them away.  Turning she runs into Thea’s bedroom locking herself in the bathroom.  Feeling the rejection and worry radiating off Oliver she is not surprised when she hears the knocking.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice lures her but fear stops the hand from unlocking the door and throwing herself back into his arms.

“Oliver, this is too much for me right now.  I need time to adjust to this.  I am going to go back to my place.  I just need to process this.” Hearing the bump against the door where Oliver’s forehead is now resting she can feel when he finally concedes.

 

“Okay, I will drive you home but will you promise me that you won’t shut me out again?  I can’t lose you.  I won’t.” Opening the door her hand touches his face tenderly.

 

“It’s too much for me.  You have knowledge of this but this is freaking me out.  We can talk in a few days, okay?” Slumping against her touch, Oliver nods.

 

Changing, saying goodbye to Thea and letting Oliver drive her home, Felicity feels the pull of this mating thing that she does not understand.  Oliver wants to come in with her but she firmly tells him she needs this time and he reluctantly agrees.  When her phone rings, she expects to see Oliver but sees the picture of the person she needs now – her mom.

                               

                “Hi, Mom.  You are just the person I wanted to talk to,” Felicity informs as Donna when she picks up.

                “Hi, baby.  I love that greeting.  Are you okay?” Donna’s cheery and energetic voice is like a salve to her soul.

 

                “I had a strange experience tonight.  Have you ever heard of a soul mark?  Soul mate?” A slight gasp on the other side of the phone.

 

                “Soul mark?  My grandmother used to tell me stories of her parents.  She said they were soul mates.  They had matching marks that connected them.  A bond so strong nothing could break it.  You know me and my romantic spirit.  I ate it all up.  Why are you asking this?” Donna may be romantic but as a single mom raising a genius child, she had street smarts that could fill a football stadium.

 

                “That mark on my backside that I have matches someone else.  The man I have been dating.  Thea Queen thinks we are soul mates.  I find that hard to believe.  I guess I am really late to the party but I never heard of this before.”  Felicity is confused and her voice is proof of it.

 

                “Felicity, you are a genius but you were never the normal girly girl.  Taking things apart to put them back together.  Building computers and other machines were your things.  Romantic stories, fairy tales, and Disney princesses were not even in your view.  I admit I wanted to see that for you but I accepted and loved you just the way you were.  Maybe I should have pushed those Disney books harder. You are scared but I hope you did not reject or push your soul mate away.”  Donna knows her daughter only too well.  The silence on the other side is the answer.

 

“I tried not to reject Oliver.  I told him I needed to process.  I don’t want to lose myself in a man, Mom.” Felicity felt like a little girl who needed a hug from her mom and for her boo-boos to get that magic mom kiss. 

 

“Oh honey, you don’t have to lose yourself in him.  Is that what he is asking or expects?  Not what you are expecting him to do but what has he done or said to you?” No, Felicity had to admit that Oliver never made her feel like he was trying to take over.  Even in that connection, she felt a lot of emotions but she felt respect and admiration in each one.  Even the possessiveness she felt for him was tempered with respect.

 

“No, he never said or did anything for me to feel that way.  I am just scared.  So scared of the feeling of wanting to just be in his arms and close the world out.  That is not realistic.” Felicity is trying to sort out what is real and what is fear but it is so hard.

 

“Honey, that is love.  Having a soul mate is a rare treasure.  Please don’t let fear stop you from opening your heart to this opportunity.  How do you feel when you are with him?  When you kiss him?  When you talk to him?” As usual, Donna is showing Felicity the other side.  This is the side Donna lives in but Felicity has never really understood until tonight. 

 

“I feel a lot of emotions.  And they all scare the shit out of me, Mom.  What if he leaves me, Mom?  I won’t come back from it like I did the other loses.  I can tell.” 

“What if he doesn’t?  What if he is terrified of you leaving him?  Does he accept the connection or is he running?”

“No, he is more than accepting it.  He is embracing it.  From the first minute our eyes connected, Oliver has pursued this with a vengeance.  Told me how much he wanted me.  When the flow of emotion started when he touched my mark, he fell into it.  This is going to sound so strange but I could feel what he felt.” Confusion taints her voice as she tells her mom what happened.

 

“This is your fate.  Think about it before you throw it away.  It may be scary but it is exciting, too.  You may feel fear but you also feel passion.  You want to let yourself go and be swept away for once.  I know you too well and I can hear it in your voice.”  Her mom was the right person to talk this out with.  Felicity can feel the truth of her mom’s words.  How badly she wants to feel that again is what is rearing the ugly head of insecurity and uncertainty. 

“I love you, Mom.  Thank you.  I need to do something that I have never done before and I need to do it before I lose my courage.  I promise to call you tomorrow and tell you how things went.  You are so wonderful and I am lucky to have you.”  Tears form in her eyes as she pictures releasing her inner Donna Smoak.  She is Donna’s daughter so that DNA is ingrained.

“I love you.  Yes, call me.  Please tell me you have something slutty in your drawer.” Instead of being upset with her mom like she often is, Felicity laughs with her mom at the statement.

“You would be surprised.  Love you.”  She hears the love you as she hangs up and texts Oliver.

 

**FS:  I know it is late but can you come over?**

**OQ:  I will be there shortly.**

**FS:  Okay, see you then.**

Oliver has been pacing around the penthouse since he dropped Felicity off and returned.  Thea is sitting on the couch trying to comfort him but all he feels is terror.  The idea that he will never feel that peace and love send panic through his entire system.  This is what he has been seeking.  Remembering back to the night he met Felicity, he thinks of the feeling he had that night.  Bored with the one-night stands and looking for something but not knowing what.  At the time, playboy Oliver thought it was just something exciting to bring color into his sex life but now he knows it was so much more.  It was the feeling of euphoria he felt when he touched that mark.  The feeling of peace and home that settled in his heart when he touched her lips.  The lust that was intertwined with affection that he never felt before.  He wanted to bury himself in her and watch her face as she experienced that earth-shaking release but then he wanted to hold her in his arms and fall sleep in her warmth.  Right now, the anxiety of her being away was piercing his heart.  What if he lost her forever?  What is he could never hold her again?  No, he won’t let that happen.  He can’t lose her. 

“Ollie, your phone is vibrating.” Thea pulls him out of his downward spiral.

 

Seeing the words on the text Oliver feels happiness but then fear.  No, he will do everything he can to keep her.  Seeing his sister’s look, he hands her the phone.

 

“Go, go.  I will lock up in the morning.  Go get your girl.”  With those words, Oliver kisses his sister, grabs his keys and rushes over to her house.

 

The walk to her townhouse from the car feels like miles even though it is just a few steps.  Knocking on the door he is mentally preparing his speech convincing her to give them a chance.  When the door opens, his brain shortwaves.  Felicity is standing in the door with her arms open to him.  That is a pleasant surprise but what she is wearing is making his heart pound.  A red lace see-through bra with a matching pair of panties that have a garter belt attached.  A pair of black fishnets adorn those legs.  Glasses off and hair down she looks like every man’s wet dream.  Letting his eyes feast on her starting at her toes and making their way up to her face, he sees a sultry smile on her face that finally breaks him out of his frozen state.  Walking in the door, kicking it shut, lifting her up in his arms his lips find hers as he walks toward her bedroom. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Get Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you to @alexiablackbriar13 for the lovely banner. This chapter is super emotional and very sexual. I don't want to say smut because it is them coming together as soul mates so don't really consider that smut but it is very explicit. Thank you for all your comments and support. Thank you to @thebookjumper for the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon.

 

Previously

The walk to her townhouse from the car feels like miles even though it is just a few steps.  Knocking on the door he is mentally preparing his speech convincing her to give them a chance.  When the door opens, his brain short waves.  Felicity is standing in the door with her arms open to him.  That is a pleasant surprise but what she is wearing is making his heart pound.  A red lace see-through bra with a matching pair of panties that have a garter belt attached.  A pair of black fishnets adorn those legs.  Glasses off and hair down she looks like every man’s wet dream.  Letting his eyes feast on her starting at her toes and making their way up to her face, he sees a sultry smile on her face that finally breaks him out of his frozen state.  Walking in the door, kicking it shut, lifting her up in his arms his lips find hers as he walks toward her bedroom. 

 

          So many dreams can be fulfilled tonight.  Does Felicity have any fantasies she would like?  Other than share or lose her, he is game for anything else.  The taste of her kiss is like nirvana.  Their tongues are coiled together in a frantic dance that is curling its way down to his toes.  In the bedroom, he puts her down on the bed crawling over her for one second.  This needs to be slowed down for him to do all he wants to do without losing his control.  Starting to stand to follow him, Felicity is stepping off the bed but his strangled voice stops her, “Get down”.

          At his command, Oliver made a discovery.  Her eyes flashed dark at his words.  Felicity liked a little dominance.  Filing that away, kisses started at her feet working their way up.  At her core, his stubble brushed against the wetness but continued down the other leg instead of stopping.  Her hands reached out to move him closer but they were quickly engulfed in his huge hand and placed over her head.  Teeth were used to slowly but surely take off the panties leaving her open for him to see.  Unable to wait, he licked down her pushing his tongue in just ever so slightly as she moaned loudly.

          Using his shoulders, he opened her legs up fully so he could feast with no barriers.  The reality was so much better than his dreams and he licked like a child who finally got the ice cream cone he begged for.  Plunging inside, licking up and then pulling the nub into his mouth was the pattern.  Felicity started to squirm and try to pull her hands away but she complied when he snarled, “get down, stay” was issued.  With his mouth sucking hard on her clit he thrust two fingers in twirling them to keep hitting her g spot until she screamed out his name.  He releases her hands as he works her through her orgasm. 

          Felicity takes a deep breath looking at him intently.  Sitting up and scooting over she makes her own demand, “take off your shirt and shoes.”  Not waiting one second, Oliver follows her command.  “Get down” her next words as she stands up.  Reaching down unbuttoning his pants, she uses her teeth to unzip his zipper.  Pants and boxers are shed as he sees her mouth descending on him.  No, he won’t last if she does that right now.

          “No.  Not now.  Take your bra off but leave the garter on.  Stand back so I can watch you.” Seeing her standing in front of him naked with only a garter and fishnets makes him groan.  “How do you want it, Felicity?  I have so many fantasies and every one of them starts with you standing in front of me naked.  Do you want top or bottom?  Fast and hard?  Slow build up?”

          Felicity climbs up and straddles him.  Reaching into the drawer, she opens the wrapper and slowly encases his cock.  Rubbing it on her core until her juices coat him then he is buried deep inside her.  Leaning down for their lips to meet in a passionate kiss, she lifts slightly wiggling to adjust him where she wants.  His hands attach themselves to her breasts pinching the nipples. Alternating between pinching and sucking, he worships her breasts as she rides him faster and harder.  Wetting his finger, he starts to circle her clit until her muscles squeeze him and he feels the release he desperately needs.

          Felicity’s eyes open wide when they both soar and he squeezes her hands understanding she is feeling the same bond he is.  She moves off him as he goes in search of a washcloth.  Taking the warm cloth, he reverently cleans her up then kisses where the washcloth touched.  These kisses are different from the ones they just shared.

          As soon as he lays back down she cuddles up to him places small kisses on his chest.  Playing with her hair, he feels a strange connection almost as if their souls are now merged allowing her feelings to seep into his.  _Is this just him or can she feel this strange bond, too?_

          “I feel you, Oliver.  Do you feel me, too?” Felicity’s voice is soft and filled with wonder and questions.  _She does feel that connection._

“I do feel you.  What did the research say about soul mates?  Is this normal?”  Felicity reaches over for her tablet not breaking her physical connection to him.  “Okay, here is a website that I found.”

  1. You just know it.



Something deep inside tells you this is the perfect one for you. It’s as if there is a spiritual force pushing you to let go of everything you previously expected and to give of yourself completely.

  1. You have crossed paths before.
  2. Your souls meet at the right time.
  3. Your quiet space is a peaceful place.
  4. You can hear the other person’s silent thoughts.



With soulmates, there is such depth to your relationship that you can feel and hear what your partner is thinking, even if it is not verbally expressed.

  1. You feel each other’s pain.
  2. You know each other’s flaws and the benefits in them.
  3. You share the same life goals.
  4. You’re not afraid of having a conversation.
  5. You are not threatened by the need for alone time.
  6. You complete each other.



Yes, I’m sorry to say it but, your partner fills in your blanks. No person is perfect. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Soulmates complete each other. It’s the yin and yang of perfect harmony. One person may be the extrovert, while one is the introvert. One may be social, while the other a homebody. Soulmates are often opposite that are attracted to a person who has their missing pieces.

  1. Being in each other’s arms washes away all your stress, worries, and anxiety.



“Number five must be what we are experiencing.  Do you find this weird, Oliver?” Felicity asks him and he knows her scientific mind is having a harder time with this concept that he is _.  Hell, he is jumping in with no life jacket and no fear.  His heart leads him to her.  The sexual experience was like none other he has ever had and he had a lot._

“Felicity, I was attracted to you from the minute our eyes met.  I wanted you but it was much more.  Honestly, this makes the most sense of all the theories that I have had cross my mind.  The only thing I really know is I feel contentment and peace that I have never experienced before.  I don’t believe I will ever not want to make love to you.  I feel that stirring right now.  Is it weird, yes?  Do I believe it, yes.” Kissing her head, he does feel the desire surging through his body again. 

Bending down to her lips he feels that burning desire to claim her so he never loses her again.  Feeling her desire, he kisses down her neck and his fingers follow their itch to touch her and feel that wetness.  Wanting to feel the hot warm center, he plunges deep in and out.  The overwhelming desire to feel that clenching around his fingers makes him relentless.  With a final twist, his finger presses down on her sweet nub and he feels the gush, the delightful squeeze that hardens him.  When she comes down he growls at her passionately, “Get down on your knees so I can be inside you.”

          This time he drives in and out of her like a jackhammer.  He has a compelling force that will only be satisfied when she has milked every ounce of essence out of him.  When he has painted every inch of her pussy with his cum and she whites out from the intensity he will thrust one more time just to make doubly sure.  Grabbing her ass cheeks as he pounds, he sticks the tip of his finger into her tight hole as he feels the release coming.  His finger pushes in, his cock is pushing in filling her, claiming her, making sure her body will crave his as desperately as he craves hers.

“Don’t stop, Oliver.  I can feel it.  I need to” just a scream as she clenches around him so tightly that he can’t hold back.  Felicity’s head drops to the bed and her body follows when Oliver pulls out of her.  Seeing her in that blissful state where she can’t focus and is in the black out space, he cleans her up quickly and lays her down next to him.

“That has never happened to me before.  Did I pass out?” Felicity asks him in wonder. 

“What a way to go, huh? Sleep now.  I am right here,” Caressing her back, he feels as she slowly drifts off to sleep.  As he watches her snuggle down into his body, the realization hits him that his wish was granted the night he met her.  Standing at the event feeling bored and unfulfilled, he wondered if there was anything out there for him and his eyes met hers and his world tips on its axis. The most important moment of his life was that moment.  Remembering the feeling and the enticement that lead to this, he sighs wondering what is next for them.

 

 

 

 


	11. Impaired Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has second thoughts as Oliver uses their connection to keep her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things about this chapter. First, it was not beta checked and was written from pure emotion. It is highly sensual and sexual so if this is not your cup of tea, don't go any further and don't read this at work or near your children. Thank you to my lovely artist @alexiablackbriar13.

 

 

                Felicity wakes up the next morning feeling so sore, warm but a little scared.  This behavior is not her norm and it worries her.  Oliver has a major playboy reputation plus the incident with that horrible Susan Williams is still fresh in her mind.  How can she be sure he will not wake up with another notch on his bedside as she cries tonight over her impaired judgment?  Is this soul mate thing even true or was it just lust on both of their parts?  God, the little girl who used to believe in fairy tales wants this so badly and that frightens Felicity even more.  Right now, this minute, she would let him do anything to her if he just crooks his little finger.  _How pathetic is that, Felicity?_    She is a strong business woman so what was that when he ordered her around and held her?  Why did she want to comply and let him just take over?  Is this why people got into that type of lifestyle?  Was it the giving up control when you are so stressed and in control the rest of the time?  Or was that just another type of impaired judgment where they convinced themselves of that because they are weak?  Felicity’s brain is going so fast this morning.  Thoughts flowing and most of them are not good at all. 

 

                Fingers skimming up her body burning each place they touch finally making their way to their destination – her breasts.  Suddenly he pinches the nipples and that sends a wave of heat directly to her core.  Her back to him allows her to feel instead of seeing.  Shutting her eyes, she let her other senses take over letting herself go.  Impaired or not, Felicity wants this.  She will deal with the consequences later.  Right now, she just wants to feel. 

 

                The hard-thick cock pressing against her ass will soon be joined with her pulsing pussy.  The huge hands are pinching harder sending heat waves down to her toes.  Stubble is scratching on her neck as lips suck on her sweet spot.  Her bottom pushes back wanting more - rubbing and teasing.  Juices are accumulating demanding attention.

 

                Smells invade her senses – the woodsy and unique smell that is Oliver along with the smells of her arousal permeating the air.  The clean smell of the sheets mixed with the sweet smell of the fluids staining the sheets.  Her vanilla shampoo smell merged with the sweat from the multiple orgasms she experienced last night. 

 

                Sounds are like music to her ears as she hears his breath becoming deeper as her bottom is making him harder every second.  The moan that comes from his mouth as his fingers touch the mark. The keening she hears as she realizes that is coming out of her own mouth as he squeezes her bum opening her up as his rod cushions itself in the crack.  Now she has to clench in that along with her core.  The sound of her hitting the bed as he looms over her with a predatory look in his eyes is the sound that has her begging.  Instead of entering her as her widely open legs are wantonly asking, his cock starts tapping on her clit.  Like a drummer playing a song, he taps a rhythm that is making her cry out pleading for him to enter her but he ignores her growling “Mine.  You are mine, Felicity.  Every single part of you is mine.”  Mind completely taken over by lust she feels how close she is but then he stops.

 

                “Don’t stop.  I need you.  Please, Oliver.” Felicity can’t help the whine that is released from her mouth as her wetness starts to drip.

                “You are mine.  Do you understand?  No more pushing me away.  No more avoiding me.  No more denying our connection.  NO OTHER MAN IS TO TOUCH YOU.”

 

                “Yes, okay.  No other woman for you either.” Felicity tells him in the same possessive tone he used on her.  Her nipples are standing straight out hard waiting for his touch.  Her entire body is seeking him.

 

                “I want no other woman and I am very possessive and jealous.  Another man cannot touch what is mine.” With those words, Oliver bites down on her neck.  Just a little pain but Felicity is starting to think she really does like that pain pleasure boundary. 

 

                “I don’t want any other man but I desperately want you now.  I need you inside me.  I can’t breathe thinking of you thrusting in and out hard as I settle around you like a second skin.”  Voice dropping in need, she drops her hands down plunging in teasing him.

 

                Two things happen at once making Felicity moan loudly – he removes her fingers replacing them with his and his slaps her ass lightly.  The slap causes his fingers to be greedily sucked into her and she explodes.  Her cunt draws the cock that replaced his fingers in devouring it eagerly.  Feeling the liquid on her back as his hands lift her up opening her wider as he pounds into her squeezing her ass.  Feeling her second climax building, her fingers press down on her neglected nub as she spasms gripping him tighter.

 

                **************************************

 

                Oliver wakes up feeling happiness like he has never known.  Last night his dreams not only came true but they were magnified by 100%.  The feel of her silky skin, his tongue exploring her mouth, the taste of her on his lips, feeling like home when he entered her for the very first time and the absolute love and devotion he felt when he released proves to Oliver that soul mates exist and he found his. 

                Her emotions are part of him now.  The little tells of her thinking too much as she right now pierces his heart.  Felicity thinking too much leads to horror in his experience.  The first night they met he could have found her mark but her brain forced her away from him.  Finding out last night that her breasts are one of her erogenous zones, Oliver wastes no time pinching them. Lips are aching to taste that spot that makes her twitch so he nips and licks. 

 

                Feeling the skin connecting with his manhood is intoxicating.  Would Felicity ever allow him to enter that sacred spot?  All parts of Felicity belong to him and that needs to be established right away.  He will keep her in this bed satisfying her again and again until she mentally accepts that she is his.  His senses are on overload as he smells their combined scents, hears her whimpers and begging and feels the need resonating off her.  His cock slips into the crack she freely offers and just settles there feeling the warm cocoon around it.  The absolute need to touch her mark is followed by heat and joy as his fingers reach it. 

                Her wetness filling the air with her special smell sharpens his desire but he is going to bring her to the edge and then enter her.  The feeling of her as he plays with her is amazing.  Begging is turned into raw demands and when he enters her she yanks him in as far as he can go pulsing around him.

 

                “Felicity, you are mine.” Needing to break down her reserve completely so she accepts the bond, he pushes her with his alpha attitude.  Part of him hates this but he can’t lose her.  He won’t feel that hopelessness he did when she separated herself from him.  She is already wearing his mark but now he needs to brand her with him.  The same hot desire mixed with the wild desperation that he feels for her must be seared into her.  “NO OTHER MAN IS TO TOUCH YOU.”

               

                Her total agreement is overshadowed by her fingers disappearing inside where he should be.  Soon his fingers replace hers and he taps her gorgeous behind with surprising results.  The joining is as rewarding as yesterday.  His arms wrap around her as he whispers in her ear, “I love you.  I love you so fucking much, Felicity.”

 

 

 


	12. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver eases Felicity's fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful @alexiablackbriar13 made my banner. Isn't it wonderful? No beta. I made a decision that this fic will be pure emotion and not as much editing. I am praying the emotion comes across and everyone loves it but I have so many wips now and I really just want to have one that I can pour emotion in without worrying about the technical and writing styles.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr tdgal1. I think I live there. lol

 

                “You love me?  How do you know?” Things are going so fast.  Felicity feels like she is on a roller coaster ride and she does not know when the next drop will be.  _Attracted, sexually connected, like, desire but love?  I have never loved anyone but my mother and the two men I loved left me.  What will happen with her and Oliver?  Will he realize she is not a model type and leave her, too?_   Tears are pooling in her eyes and she feels a jolt of emotion as Oliver places his hand over her mark.

 

                “Yes, I love you.  Yes, I want you.  No, I am not going to wake up tomorrow and change my mind.  Trust me, Felicity.  Trust this.  Believe.  What do you need to make you feel better?  What is holding you back?”  Can she trust him?  Can she trust this mystical but so magical feeling that fills her when she thinks of Oliver?  It is a birthmark so how can it be the deciding factor in the rest of her life?  What she believes in is science.  Science can be proven.  Science gives you equations and theories that you test to make sure they are true.  What test can she give a mark on her body to know that this is her forever mate?

 

                Oliver leans down and kisses her.  That same burning goes through her body but it she feels different this time.  Along with the burning in her core, she feels a warmth, a feeling of home that she has never experienced before.  With all her bright colors and empathy Felicity still has a place that has never been filled with anything but fear.  It is the part that was filled the day her father left her.  The day she found out Cooper was dead; space grew larger. 

 

                The way Oliver is touching her this time is different.  The last time he was gentle but desperate.  Hunger filled them both so the sex was hot, exciting and fast.  This time he was slow, deliberate touching, kissing, worshipping every part of her body.  The heat in her body was begging for release but he would not give it to her.  On top of her holding her down softly, he finally entered her but he savored every single inch of her slowly until he bottomed out.  His thrusts were slow.  Feeling every vein, every jump, every clench of her core over him as he made love to her.  It was not just sex but he poured his love into her as her body cried out to him.  Her body greedily grabbed him trying to suck him in but straining he would not allow it.  Hitting her sweet spot repeatedly threw her into an intense orgasm and she slipped into a pillow of blackness feeling him release inside her.  The last thing she heard was “Yes, I love you.”

 

 

                After Felicity fell asleep he lovingly cleaned her up.  It took some time because he kissed every place he cleaned.  The bond grew stronger every time they joined.  Her thoughts merged with his when he touched her mark.  That is how he knew that fear and hurt drove Felicity to hold back.  Not allowing herself to feel the total joy, the feeling of being complete and at peace came from a place buried so deep within her she probably did not even know it was there. 

 

                As Felicity slept in his arms, Oliver laid awake thinking.  The night he met Felicity he was searching.   The stirrings he felt was the connection between those two marks.  A restlessness that was never stilled by any of the women he fucked.  One night of love making showed the tarnish underneath what he considered gold.  So proud of his sexual experience and his ability to make a woman scream his name as he held back.  So arrogant in his knowledge of his ‘panty dropping smile’ and his famous name.  Yet, all those trappings could not quench the thirst because his water was Felicity. 

 

                It physically hurt Oliver that Felicity was not getting the full experience that being a soul mate offered.  Susan Williams and her cold heart opened the door to her insecurity.  That door would be shut and locked.  Tonight, was the first night where he would make love because what was between them was so much more than sex, to his love but more would be required.  Confident in his technique and seeing her response, he knew Felicity was physically tied to him.  He had no intention of allowing her to sever that connection but he wants her to trust him completely.  The physical bond will only go so far to accomplish that.  He needs to hear her say those three words to him like a sailor needs the sea.

 

                “Daddy, don’t leave me.  No, mommy.  Please stay.” Nightmares brought on by the actions of a cold-hearted woman, the kind of woman Oliver shared his body with before he found her.  Holding her tighter as he rubbed her back but she keeps crying out.   

 

                “Felicity, wake up.  You are safe.” After several tries, her bright blue eyes popped open but she had a look of fear as her eyes darted around the room. 

 

                “Oliver?” squeaking out of her dry mouth, she questions if she is awake or not.  Handing her a bottle of water, she gulps it down so fast she starts to cough. 

 

                “I am here with you.  Are you okay?  You were having a nightmare.”  Blinking her eyes trying to force the sleep from her brain, she nods.

 

                “Yes, I guess I was.  I haven’t had a nightmare in years.” He watches her face as emotions float over it.  Sitting up and moving slightly away from him, she pulls the sheet over her naked body.  Feeling the retreat, he sits up next to her taking her hands off the sheet, kissing them and placing them on his chest where his heart is.

 

                “Do you feel that, Felicity?  That is my heart and it belongs to you.  I am not going to let you push me away again.  I know you are afraid of being hurt.  I am not going to leave you.  The hole in my soul found what it was searching for.  You are what I needed to make me complete.  The pieces of my heart that were missing are in your heart.  I won’t survive if you take them away again.” Tears fall down her cheeks as he opens his heart willing to be vulnerable for her.

 

                “My dad left when I was 7 years old.  I worshipped him.  He taught me about computers.  His love for technology was fused into my genes.  By the time I was 7 I built my first computer and could not wait to show him.  That morning I woke up so excited to share with my father.  Running out of my room, I saw him standing there next to suitcases.”  Feeling that pain radiating from Felicity, Oliver feels his heart break for 7-year-old Felicity Smoak.

 

                ‘“Daddy, where are you going?  I want to show you something.  You can’t leave now.”’ Tears are dropping on the sheets now as Oliver holds her against his body feeling the chill across her soft skin.’ “I have to go away, Felicity.  Your mommy will be taking care of you.  Show her what you want to show me.””

 

                “I didn’t want mommy to see the computer I built because I wanted my daddy to see it.  I love my mom but that was something daddy and I shared.  I can’t lose someone like that again.” 

 

                “You’re not gonna lose me.  Never.” Peppering kisses on her face and neck, Oliver keeps repeating those words. 

 

                Felicity pulls his face to hers kissing him passionately as her hand moves to his backside.  Feeling the rush of emotions, he allows her to take the lead.  She needs this to help heal her heart and a sleepless night is nothing compared to Felicity. 

 

               

               


	13. Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bump in the road forces Oliver to ask Felicity an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so blame me for all mistakes. @alexiablackbriar13 made me the lovely banner and @olicitylovesolicity made me a mood board that I don't know how to save yet but I will have it posted on the next chapter, I promise. So humbled by all the love. As you know I have been fighting sickness for several weeks so please forgive this update.

 

                They are rotating between her place and his.  The nights he is not with her he tosses and turns.  When he finally falls asleep he wakes up reaching for her feeling the emptiness from the cold bed seep into his heart.   Now he is sitting across from Felicity at dinner and the conversation is not helping that coldness at all.

 

                  
                “So, I will stay in Hub City for the week working on the partnership with Kord Industries to secure the memory chip.  I know Ted well so I don’t expect any issues.”  Oliver’s head pops up _.  Felicity knows Ted Kord?  Another billionaire playboy who has an eye for beautiful women?  Not only will he be sleeping alone like he has for the past three days because their schedules have been crazy but now she will be spending a week with Ted Kord?_

“I will change my schedule and we can use the jet.” Felicity looks up at him in confusion. 

                “What?  We?  No, I am going on this trip.  You have other things to do like go to Gotham to meet with Lucius Fox.  I can handle this fine.  In a little over a week, my prototype will be up and running.  I am so excited.  My team has worked so hard on this.”  Taking her hand as he smiles at her, Oliver shows how proud he is of her.  He still needs to be with her and her being in Hub City for a week with Ted Kord is not sitting well with him.   Wait, why is she meeting him in Hub City? 

                “Felicity, why are you meeting in Hub City instead of Chicago?”  Oliver’s perplexing question is quickly answered by Felicity.

                “The chip is in Hub City so we are meeting there.  Ted has a room at the Hub City Grand so it will be very convenient.  How long do you anticipate staying in Gotham?”  the tasteful decor of the restaurant falls away as his eyes fall on the gorgeous blonde in front of him.  _His Felicity, but is she?  He said I love you but no response from her at all.  The nights spent alone, the unanswered love statement and his own insecurities about their bond come floating to the surface like chunks in a glass of bad milk._

                “I can come for a few days before I go to Gotham.” Felicity is biting her bottom lip which indicates she is nervous about something.  _Is she going to tell him she does not want to be with him?_

  
                “No, I think it is better for me to go alone.  I will see you when we both return.” He sees the signs of nervousness in her stance.  She is rubbing her hands down her dress, biting her lip and does not look him in the eyes.

                The waiter comes to take their plates asking if they want dessert or coffee.  After they both refuse and the check is taken care of, they walk outside together.  Helping her into the car, Oliver can’t help but kiss the top of her head as she bends down.  The ride to her place is quiet as Oliver ponders the conversation in at dinner.  Why does she want to go by herself? 

                “You don’t have to walk me in.  I know you are tired.” Felicity tells him as he stares at her incredulously.  Not walk her in?  His plans include much more than walking her in.  It has been days since he had her warm naked body under his and that is going to be fixed tonight.

                Taking her keys from her fingers and opening the door, he takes her hand and leads her to the couch.  After a deep breath to calm him down, he sits down.

                “Felicity, what is going on?  You don’t want me to stay?  Do you still want me?” No, that will not happen.  He can’t lose her now.  She is his soulmate. 

                “Oliver, of course, I still want you.  I have to tell you something and I have been avoiding it because I know you will not react well.”  Oliver sits in quiet waiting for her to continue.  “Ted and I know each other.  I mean, um, we know each other outside of business.”  The pain in his stomach hits his senses before his brain catches up.  They know each other outside of business?

                “How well do you know each other?  Is that why you don’t want me to come?  Are you planning on renewing your friendship when you go?”  The ugly green monster has taken over Oliver’s mind and he can’t stop the words coming out of his mouth.  Felicity is his soulmate, his and only his.  “You are my soulmate, not Kord’s.  He can’t have you.  I won’t let him” The words sound childish and foolish to his own ears but he can’t seem to stop himself. 

                “This is exactly what I was worried about, Oliver.  I knew you would become upset and out of control.  First, we knew each other very well.  I don’t want you to come because I need to establish the business deal with him and you would be a detriment to that and no, I am not hooking up with him.  What are you thinking to say such a thing?” Pacing around the room as she talks, he is torn between jealousy, terror, and anger at his lack of control.

                “I need to go with you.  He needs to know we are together.  That he can’t have you, touch you.” His speech is stopped by the touch of her hand on his arm.

                “Oliver, you have to trust me.  You need to trust us.  I run a company and will have to go on these trips.  You can’t become jealous every time I leave.  I am going to tell Ted we are dating when I go.  I would just prefer to do that without you glaring at him.  Ted and I still have a good business relationship even though we haven’t dated in some time.”  Soft fingers touch his face and his face gravitates toward the warmth of those fingers.

                “I do trust you.  I miss you.  I hate these nights without you.  I wake up to a cold bed and I don’t like it.”  Reaching up on his toes, Felicity brushes her lips over his. 

                “I miss you, too.  Come into a warm bed.” Those fingers have his shirt almost unbuttoned then he helps her pull it off.  With a flick of her wrist, her dress falls to the ground like magic.  His belt is now open as those fingers outline his hard cock as she unzips him.  Kicking his shoes off so when his pants drop he can kick out of them, he picks her up carrying her to the bed.

                Last time he was gentle as he worshipped her body but his inner beast demands he claim her tonight.  Kisses deep, touches excite with more determination and thrusts are fast and penetrating.  Claiming her and hurting her are two different things so he makes sure to watch her reactions as he pinches her nipple seeing the lust in her eyes.

                Whispering “I love you” “Mine” “you’re so beautiful.” “I just want to bury myself so deep inside you.” “I love you” “Mine” Oliver adjusts her leg so he is hitting her spot and clit every single time.  When he feels the tightening indicating her release he does not stop.   It is not until her second climax that he lets himself go completely with a groan.

                Finally, his heart feels full as his fingers trail over her mark smiling as he feels the surge in her body with each stroke.    The next words bring tears to his eyes.

                “I love you, Oliver.  This all scares me but I do love you so much.”  He can do what he has been thinking about during these long cold nights.

                “I want to ask you something.” Looking down into her eyes, he swallows. “Will you move in with me?”

               

 


	14. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No edits just me. I need to thank and ask forgiveness to @olicitylovesolicity for the wonderful mood board. I did not move it over the best but I promise I will figure it out by next prompt and to @alexiablackbriar13 for the wonderful banner. Surrounded by talent, I am. My next prompt might be late since I am traveling home plus spending the last few days with family.

 

                “I’m sorry but did you just ask me to move in with you?” Felicity looks down at him in confusion.

                “Yes, I did.  I am tired of waking up to a cold empty bed.  I want to go into the closet and see my soulmate’s clothes hanging next to mine and my soulmate taking up the entire shoe part of the closet.  I want to wake up and see you every morning unless you are out of town.  If you work late, I want to know you will walk into this door when you finish.  I don’t want a text saying you are too tired.  If you are tired, I want to tuck you into bed.  Please say yes.” Oliver waits to see what her reaction will be.  He notices how her expression changes as he talks.

                “You want me to move in here?  What about my place?” Naturally, Felicity would get caught up in the logistics of it.  That is his problem-solving girl.

                “Yes, I would like you to move in with me.  You can keep your townhouse if it will make you feel better or sell it.  If you are in my bed with my arms around you, I don’t care about all the details.”  Felicity can do what she wants with the townhouse. 

                There is complete calm for a few minutes which makes Oliver extremely nervous.  A quiet Felicity is never good.  Details that don’t sit well with her are usually rejected.

                “Okay.  I will pack up my stuff and bring it over tomorrow.  I will have to work the logistics of the townhouse but the rest will be fine.  I will box up all my belongings and have a local moving man help me.  You might be sorry.  The day after tomorrow I leave for Hub City so tomorrow will have to be moving day.” His arms tighten around her as he kisses her. 

 

                As promised, the next day a small truck unloaded several boxes.  Felicity put her clothes in the closet and Oliver cleaned several drawers for her use.  He noticed several large boxes that were put into a storage section of the penthouse but did not think much about it.  That night Oliver made a special dinner and they went into their bedroom to make love.   This is all he wants.  He feels a peace that he has never experienced.

 

                Felicity leaves for Hub City promising once again that things will be fine with Ted Kord.  Thea is coming over for dinner and staying for the next few days to keep him company before he leaves for his trip to Gotham.  Thankfully it is a short trip.   His text beeps and he opens it.

 

                **FS:  Ted knows about us and it went well.  He is seeing someone also so all is good.  I miss you.**

**OQ:  Great.  I miss you, too.  I love you.**

**FS:  Love you.**

 

                Thea has always been so good at understanding situations.  Two days after she came to visit, he comes home from work finding her measuring and calculating.  This continues through his preparation for dinner.  Just like Felicity, when Thea is in the middle of a project you leave her alone but Oliver is curious what she has planned.   At dinner, the mystery is solved.

                “Ollie, I have all the necessary measurements for you.  I sent them to your email and there is a printed copy on the printer.” These words are said with a finality to them like she expects him to know what they mean.

                “Okay.  Why do I need measurements?” A look passes over her face then she shakes it off.

                “Felicity agreed to move in with you, correct? Yes, she did is the answer of course.  Yet, the penthouse looks the same as it always has.  Yes, her clothes are here but here things are in a storage closet.  You need to make this her place as well as yours.  I am sure she feels like a guest instead of a resident.  She must have geek stuff, throw pillows maybe that made her townhouse hers but now it is all Ollie here.  When she comes back you need to take her out to Bed, Bath and Beyond so you can choose bedding that is yours together.  See if she wants to change some blinds, unbox her items to put out.  Put things up on the walls.  Make this home.”  As Thea explains a light goes off for Oliver.  Felicity has not moved in yet.  She just transferred her clothes from one closet to another.  When they return from their trips he will remedy this.

 

                Thankfully it is a Friday when they both return.  Saturday morning, after he welcomes her back properly, three times he thinks proudly, and makes her breakfast, he sets his plan into motion.

                “We are going on a little trip today.  Grab your purse.” Felicity gives him a strange look but she takes his hand.  When they reach the mall, she gives him a side look but walks in with him.  “Felicity, it is time for us to make a home together.  Yes, you moved in but you need to make the place yours.  Whatever you want to change, let’s do it.  If you want to redecorate the entire place, go for it.  After we get home, those boxes need to be unpacked.”  Seeing tears in her eyes, he pulls her into a quick hug.

                “Oliver, thank you.”  Smiling as he places a kiss on her head, he thanks, Thea silently.  Going to the bedding section, he picks up a pink set.  Laughing, Felicity puts it back down. 

                “No, our room. Not pink, not girly.  Oh, how about this?”  A tasteful spa blue comfort set with geometric, so Felicity, modern design.  Shams, throw pillows all matching that would add color to his, no their, dark bedroom without it becoming too feminine.  Perfect.

                Monogrammed towels in various colors, half with O and half with F, a colorful bath mat set and some decorations to brighten the room added to the cart.  When Felicity walks over to look at throw pillows, Oliver adds a set of towels with a cute duck that Felicity likes but claims it is too corny for Oliver Queen. 

                The trip to the store is filled with laughter, teasing, and fun.  Never a shopper, Oliver admits to himself that he would go shopping daily if Felicity was his companion.  The afternoon is spent stripping the bed replacing it with their new ensemble, putting colorful throw pillows in the living room and making it Felicity’s.  They take a break when Felicity attacks him after she sees the duck towels and a Tardis mug that Oliver threw in the basket.  After all, when a gorgeous woman jumps into your arms kissing you who is he to say no.   Getting dressed after what Felicity called their sex break, he discovers something about Felicity – she is a good artist.  Pulling out some watercolor paintings he notices the FS signature on the bottom.

                “I’ve never seen these before.  Did you paint them?” Turning red and stammering, Felicity admitted they were hers.

                “Why haven’t I ever seen these before?” Looking at the different paintings of landscapes, abstract and one with a blonde woman who looks so much like Felicity, he is amazed.

                “Nobody wants to see those, Oliver.  I just painted for a hobby.” Standing up to remove a painting he bought when he moved in, he replaces it with the painting that looks like Felicity.  “That’s my Mom but don’t put those up, really.”  Winking he soon has all the paintings in the box hanging on the walls. 

                “I want to see them.  They are perfect.  I won’t force you but I really want them to stay up.” Looking around, Felicity finally nods. 

                Standing in the kitchen making dinner and scanning the penthouse again, he sends a quick thank you text to Thea.  With the touches of color, Felicity’s paintings and her other novelty items placed around, he feels a difference in the aura of the place.  He never expected a soulmate but the universe certainly chooses a perfect one for him. 

 ****

  

****

****

               


	15. Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a kitchen malfunction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful artists @olicityloveolicity and @alexiablackbriar13. All mistakes are mine. These characters belong to WB, DC and Arrow not me.

 

                Living with Felicity is an adventure.  She watches all kinds of weird sci-fi shows and feels the need to explain them all to him.  Holding her in his arms, which often results in his hand ‘slipping’ and touching her in all the places he always wants to touch, is such a plus that he pretends to care about a man riding around in a blue police box.  Also, when you look up the word messy in the dictionary, Felicity’s face pops up.  Tequila does not have to be around for Felicity’s clothes to fall off in every direction.  Shoes in the corner, a coat was thrown on the couch, makeup and curling iron wherever she uses them last and bra, well he is normally the one taking that off so yeah. 

 

                The main thing he found out about Felicity is she cannot cook.  No, really, this bears repeating, she can’t cook.   Wanting to be a loving girlfriend she surprises him with breakfast in bed one morning.  Looking at the disaster that was breakfast, he tried to force himself to eat some of it.  Managing to get a little down he was thankful when Felicity took a bite off his plate. 

                “That is horrible, Oliver.  Why did you eat it instead of telling me?”  Felicity asks as she spits the food into a napkin.  Oliver is not sure if he should laugh at the look on her face, lie and say it was not that bad, which would earn him a look of disbelief or cry at the now stone in his stomach from forcing down what he did.  “You are the best boyfriend ever but you probably need to get your stomach pumped now.”  A huge belly laugh came out loudly at that statement.  Felicity joined in and it resulted in one of the best lovemaking sessions that had.  So worth a little stomach pain. 

 

                All things wired and electronic were quickly repaired.  When a lamp Thea gave him would not work and Felicity found it in the trash, she yelled at him. 

 

                “Oliver, you can’t throw away a gift, especially a sister gift.”  Picking it up and pulling the wires out she soon had it working and back in place.  When Thea came for dinner that night she was amazed to see the lamp.

 

                “Ollie, I told you it was okay to throw it away.  There is no sense keeping a broken lamp.” Felicity told Alexia to turn the lamp on at 50% since she also replaced the light bulb with a Phillips hue starter kit.

 

                “Wires are wires, Oliver.”  Her favorite comment every single time he was amazed at her ability to fix anything in the house.  Plus, the house was automated with Alexia now.  They could turn on anything in the house with a command.  Lights could be dimmed as low as 1% or high as 100, turned on and off with a single Alexia comment.  They had an iRobot to sweep the floors even though a housekeeper came in weekly.  Felicity loves tech.

 

                Cooking and the house became an Oliver thing simply because he was better at it.  Laundry was something Felicity likes and she made folding a science, of course.  Dishes rinsed and put in the dishwasher they did together just because they talked while doing it.  Things fell into a perfect routine.  That is why Oliver was shocked to see Felicity in such an uproar and Thea laughing when he returned one night. 

                “What’s wrong, honey?” Oliver immediately asks but as soon as he saw the kitchen, he understood.  Some type of blue liquid with something in it, fruit maybe, was all over the walls, ceiling, and counter.  Felicity and Thea are cleaning up the mess as Felicity is mumbling at the blender.

 

                “You hate me.  I know you do.  You malfunctioned when I used you on purpose.  Oliver uses you all the time and you behave.” Tears running down her face as she goes into another set of giggles, Thea pats Felicity on the back. 

 

                “I am sure it would have malfunctioned for Ollie, too,” Thea tells her as Felicity glares at the offending machine.

 

                “No, you don’t understand.  Oliver has some power over the kitchen.  Things always work for him.” Rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a rag to wipe the ceiling, he sees Felicity stick her tongue out at both him and the blender.  “Kitchen things are under his spell.”  Thea looks at her brother and bends over laughing. 

 

                “He has to have control over something.  He is putty in your hands.” Checking the ceiling to make sure all the blue was gone, Oliver drops a kiss on Felicity’s head as he gets down.  Once the kitchen is cleaned up, Oliver opens a bottle of wine.  Dinner gets started after Thea and Felicity have their wine. 

                Sitting at the table with broiled tilapia parmesan, broccoli and rice and a salad, Oliver broaches the kitchen disaster story.

 

                “So hon, what were you trying to do with the blender?” Several glasses of wine and dinner already started, he feels safe enough.

 

                “I was going to make a blueberry smoothie for Thea like the one you made me.  I put all the ingredients in but the stupid blender malfunctions.  I wanted it in a glass for Thea, not all over the kitchen.  Kitchen appliances hate me.”  Felicity stares at the kitchen causing Thea to laugh again.

 

                “Maybe you should leave the cooking to me and I will leave repair work for you, okay? You and the kitchen do seem to have a problem.” Smiling Oliver explains.  “I can make up a smoothie for Thea to take home and have for breakfast, okay?”

 

                “But the evil blender is not working?” Felicity once again gives a look of hate to the kitchen as Oliver tries to calm her down.

 

                “I think I can fix it.  After dinner, I will try.” Oliver was not going to tell his beautiful girlfriend and soulmate that the malfunction was her, not the blender.  Not making sure the top was secure before turning it on was user error.  Since he did not want his love life to malfunction, he wisely kept that information to himself.

 

                “

 


	16. Silver Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thank you to @alexiablackbriar13 and @olicityloveolicity for the fantastic art. As usual no beta and pure Carol so all mistakes are mine. Real news clips and material were used in this. Also, I did a terrible job putting in the wonderful mood board that was made. Sorry, again all me.

 

                                Standing in his office glued to the news he feels fear like he never felt before.  Felicity is stuck in Houston, Texas as Hurricane Harvey is hitting that area.  A little over a week ago, she was in his lap watching the weather assuring him she would be fine.

 

                A week ago

                “Felicity, I think you should postpone or cancel this trip.  A hurricane is too close for me to that area.” Does she move her cute butt in that way just to make him hard?  Not that it takes much for that to happen.  His soulmate being in the same universe is enough but he needs to keep his head to talk about this upcoming trip.

                “Oliver, it is fine.  I can’t cancel because a storm is in the area.  That would be irresponsible.  The state seems to have it handled.”  Another rub convinces him she is doing this to distract him and it is working.  There is still enough willpower left.

                “I don’t feel good about it. Oh, Felicity.” Her abrupt turn puts her almost bare ass right against him and all reasonable thought goes out the window.  His finger moves the material out of the way so his hardness can be sucked into her softness.  Her wiggle creates the right space for him to slip in deeper.  His last coherent thought before he is lost to this moment is how unsafe Houston will be.

 

                The next day she kisses him goodbye as the jet takes off for Hobby Airport where a car will be waiting to take Felicity to St. Regis hotel.  Keynote speaker at a STEM conference, she wanted to go a day early to check the setup.  The Texas STEM Coalition hosted the event where teachers from around the state were invited to attend the 7-day conference.  Not only was Felicity the main speaker but Smoak Technologies created a scholarship for girls who planned to attend a college pursuing a STEM career.  A scholarship that Felicity is helping to fund along with her company. 

                “Oliver, I am so excited to be here.  Finally, my dream of helping young girls is coming true.  The respect I have been shown is mind-blowing.  I miss you but this is so wonderful.”  Pride flows through his veins at this amazing woman.

                “I miss you too but only two more days.”  Counting the days until she is back in his bed and his arms, Oliver is still thrilled for this opportunity.  “That storm is coming closer.  Maybe you should leave early.”

                “I can't-do that.  Nobody else is leaving and I still have to announce the scholarship tomorrow.”  Felicity is adamant about this and nothing Oliver can say will sway her.

                “Okay, I love you and miss you.”

                Right after Felicity presented the new scholarship, it was announced that the storm turned.  The airports were closed and Felicity was stuck.

 

                Present

                The last text from Felicity telling him she was okay did not reassure him.  She was stuck far from him in the middle of a hurricane.  Streets were flooded, airports closed and getting out of Houston was next to impossible.  Watching the news was torture.  Wait one minute. 

                “Is that Felicity?” Thea yells out pointing to the TV.  In a boat with two men he sees his soulmate being handed a baby as the men help a woman and man into the boat.

 

                **_Channel 52 reporter Britney Snow spoke to one of our affiliates in Houston._**

**_“Hi, Britney.  Bill Bishop reporting.  Residents come out in their own private boats to help rescue residents trapped in their flood ravished homes.  One local Ray Ortega, his brother and Smoak Technology President, Felicity Smoak used his 23-foot fishing boat that he brought up from Victoria.  Ms. Smoak has offered to pay daily rental plus gas for anybody who has a boat and is willing to help.  We have this interview with Ms. Smoak.”_ **

**_“The real heroes are people like Ray and Ron using their resources to help.  This is a huge effort and many can’t afford to pay for the gas and other expenses so please don’t let that stop you.  I will pay for your gas and a daily rate for you to be able to help.  We need more boats.  More monster trucks that can navigate through this water and don’t let funds stop you from being a hero.  People are scared and we can help them.”_ **

**_“Thank you, Bill.  Houston is underwater at this minute.”_ **

****

“It is Felicity.  Of course, she is out saving people.  What can we do to help, Ollie? Text Felicity and ask her.” Thea urges and Oliver nods his head.

                **OQ:  What can we do to help?**

**FS: Fly into Dallas, bring water, clothing of all sizes, baby formula, baby food, diapers, medical supplies, and diapers.  Streets are flooded so you need to have a jeep or heavy-duty vehicle to manage.**

**OQ:  Please stay safe.  I love you.  Thea and I will be there as soon as possible.**

**FS: I love you.  Be careful.**

                With the same efficiency that Moira Queen possessed Thea made all the arrangement.  The jet was ready with all the supplies Felicity suggested and she even managed to find a Hummer with monster tires for them to rent.  Finally, they were on their way.  On the four-hour drive to Houston Thea made calls to find out the best place to get the donations distributed.  Deciding to bring all the donations to Kingwood, a community considered part of Houston on the outskirts, they drove to a church that was bringing donations to the food, diaper and medical banks that were distributing.  The Hummer was emptied and the truck departed with the needed help.  Just as Oliver and Thea started driving out of Kingwood, a river of water flowed down flooding the city. 

               

                A week later

                As they get ready to leave the Houston area, Felicity, Oliver, and Thea are amazed at how the community has rallied.  Relief efforts from around the country are pouring in.  Clothing, food, water and baby items have been distributed.  Families are coming back to their homes to salvage what remains.  Others who have lost everything are moving in with family members.  Total strangers opened their homes to victims.  Billions have been raised to help rebuild.  FEMA, learning a lesson from the disaster in New Orleans, immediately worked to get temporary housing.

                As Hurricane Irma gets closer as Florida braces for the direct hit, American helping each other is the silver lining in the story.  Felicity, Oliver, and Thea all donated to the flood victims.  At the end of the day, it was neighbors coming out to help each other that made them the heroes of the story.

             

 

 


	17. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan Williams shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I want to thank @olicityloveolicity, @alexiablackbriar13 for the lovely artwork on this fic. This chapter I added Felicity's dress that was on a gif by candykizzes24. She is such an amazing talent so please go to her Tumblr page and check the rest of her art out. No beta, all mistakes are mine. Arrow and the characters are not.

 

                Since they came back from Houston, Felicity has been talking about the devastation they witnessed.  Puerto Rico getting ravished by a hurricane and Mexico getting destroyed bu an earthquake.  Money was donated from Smoak Industries, Queen Consolidated, Thea, Felicity and Oliver to help the victims from these tragedies, however, that was not enough for his kind-hearted soulmate.  Felicity and Thea went to the Glades to a homeless shelter finding families in dire need in Starling City.  A fundraiser inviting all the people of influence in the area was planned.  A gala to raise money for both the homeless shelter and a fund to assist the victims get jobs and homes were planned by his soulmate and his sister.  Oliver was so proud of them both.  Between work and the fundraiser, Oliver has not had much time with Felicity.  Tonight, after the gala, he plans of remedying that.

                Thea insisted Oliver picks her and Felicity up at the mansion.  Oliver was against the idea thinking he could get a quick one in before getting ready but Thea was adamant.

“Ollie, I see the look in your eyes but I need time to make sure Felicity is perfect tonight,” Thea explained when he protested.

                “Felicity is always perfect.” The smile Felicity granted him made his heart soar but with an arrow aimed perfectly Thea shot him down.

 

                “Of course, she is but tonight I get to play makeup artist with her so go home.  Come back by 6 to pick us up, or better yet we will meet you there.”  A groan from Oliver did nothing to dissuade Thea so he is at his penthouse alone getting ready.

                When he arrives at the gala he is surprised to see people in attendance.  Pulling his invitation out to check he sees it states to arrive at 6:30 and it’s 6:20. Looking for Thea and Felicity, he spots them talking to the manager for the Starling City Coliseum where the event is being held.  His first sight of Felicity took his breath away.  Wearing a pink gown, no back, cut low and a slit up the left leg that went so far up it was almost indecent.  Silver heels peeked out.  Her blonde hair

 

                When Felicity turns around spotting him his feet automatically guide him in her direction.  Like a beam directed him he is so focused on that bright smile that he does not notice the woman reaching out to him until she grabs his arm.

                “Oliver darling where are you going in such a hurry?” A voice he hoped he would not hear again- Susan Williams.  What is she doing here?

                “Susan, I am in a hurry to see my girlfriend so please excuse me.”  Pulling his arm away he walks over to Felicity.

                “You look ravishing.” Reaching out to hug her he whispers in her ear, “and I plan on doing that tonight.”  A look of desire flashes into her eyes at his words. 

                “I look forward to it, Mr. Queen.” Oliver wants to just pull her into an empty room right now.  She knows how much it turns him on to hear her say Mr. Queen.

                “Felicity, I need your help a minute.  Hi, Ollie” watching his two-favorite woman together makes his heart melt. 

 

 

                Felicity noticed Susan Williams arrive.  Since she personally went over the guest list she knows Susan was not on it but she was not going to make a scene.  This was too important.  People are hurting and that trumps Susan’s annoyance.  Naturally, Susan was not happy until she assaulted Oliver.  He handled it so well, unlike the last encounter.  Shaking Susan off he was by Felicity’s side in a minute.  How can any man look so handsome in a tux like Oliver does? 

                Following Thea, she winks at Oliver as he watches her leave.   Checking to make sure everything was set up perfectly, Felicity puts Susan Williams out of her mind.  A speech from her and Thea asking the attendees to open their wallets and then she can put all her focus on that wonderful specimen of a man called her soulmate.

                Several hours later after dinner was served, Thea and Felicity stepped up to the stage.

                “Good evening.  Most of you know me but for the few that don’t let me introduce myself. Thea Queen and this lovely lady next to me is Felicity Smoak.  Recently our country has been devastated by hurricanes.  Mexico by earthquakes and other countries have suffered.  My brother, Felicity and I were in Houston helping with relief efforts but we did not feel that was enough.  As it turns out we did not have to go far to find people in need.  We only had to go as far as the Glades.  The 49th Street homeless shelter reaches out to those who are much less fortunate.  Please watch this short video.” Felicity hits the remote and a video about the mission that she taped is shown. 

                “As Thea mentioned people in our own city are fighting to regain their lives.  We can make a difference.  A fund is being established to assist those who need clothing, personal items to get a job.  Once they have the job, they need housing and the basic necessities of life to start over.  Please write a check to help your neighbors.  Most just need a step up to get their lives back in order.  Thank you.  Please see Thea or I if you have any questions.  We will also be happy to take your donation off your hands.”  Laugher as they walk off the stage. 

                People started to approach them immediately.  Some had questions but most just wanted to help.  Checks were collected along with promises to provide services to those in need.  Felicity was so excited to see this project going so well that she did not realize Oliver had been missing for so long.  Politely stepping away she looks to the bar and sees Oliver talking to Ted Kord.  A smile on her face she makes her way over but her smile turns to a frown when she sees Susan Williams approach Oliver from behind.  Rage fills her as she sees Susan grab Oliver and his quick intake of breath. Felicity’s hand replaces Susan’s as she roughly forces the other woman’s hand off Oliver’s ass.  Pushing Oliver a step forward, Felicity turns to an amused Ted Kord.

                “Ted, thank you so much for your support.” She tells him sincerely.

                Smirking, Ted replies, “You are remarkable.  I am thrilled to help in any way possible.  You have my contact information.  Oliver, great catching up with you.  I guess I must go mingle now.” Winking, Ted walks away.

                Felicity turns around looking at Susan like a lion about to prance.  In a low but threatening voice, she addresses Susan.

                “Listen I have had enough of you.  Oliver and I made a mistake the first time I met you by being polite.  Gloves are off now.  Oliver has escaped your clutches for good.  Tonight, I witnessed several times he made it clear to you. Now, I am letting you know.  Keep your hands off my man.”  Oliver snakes his arm around her waist as she finishes.

                “Honey, you are not his type and he will come back.  Plus, Oliver Queen is not a faithful man” a snicker annoys Felicity but Oliver speaks up.

                “Susan, I was not faithful to you.  I met the woman I love and have no desire to look elsewhere.  She fulfills all of my needs.” Bending down Oliver places a short but passionate kiss on her lips. “Now if you will excuse us, I am going to talk my beautiful girlfriend into escaping.” 

                “I don’t” Before Felicity can finish, another voice chimes in.

                “Yes, she can.  I will stay for the few remaining stragglers.  I am sure Miss Williams has a broom somewhere she needs to locate.”  Thea Queen speaks up as she pushes them toward the door.

                As they are leaving, Oliver tells Felicity in a growl, “You claiming me by calling me your man was hot.  I love you.”

               

 

 

               


	18. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thank you to @alexiablackbriar13 and @olicityloveolicity for the fantastic art. As usual no beta and pure Carol so all mistakes are mine.

                Felicity felt indestructible after her encounter with Susan Williams.  Oliver and Thea were so proud of her and she was proud of Oliver.  No more lingering doubts about his complete love and devotion to her.  All gone and it felt amazing.  Things have been progressing so well between them.  Oliver shares his feelings and thoughts with her to reassure her of his undying love.  This has helped to overcome the awful insecurities she has about being abandoned.  Living with her soulmate as become as natural as breathing.  Going into their closet to get out an outfit while moving to her side of the closet across from his suits and shirts is a feeling she can’t describe.  Coming home to Oliver cooking, yes cooking, a delicious meal as they discuss their day has become so ordinary that Felicity feels lost tonight as she sits with her takeout in the empty silent kitchen.  Oliver had to go to Hub City for a business meeting so this is the fourth night for takeout.  She misses Oliver.  So many things she admits she misses since he is gone.  His arms around her at night after they have been joined together; coming home to him in the kitchen cooking; sitting at dinner discussing everything; arguing over what to watch on tv which ends up in them turning the tv off as their lips meet and so much more. 

                The kitchen goes dark and Felicity remembers that the light has been flickering for the past few days indicating the bulb needs to be changed.  Another reason to miss Oliver.  Not only does he do these household repairs (although not big ones) but he is tall enough to almost reach with no ladder needed.  Felicity hates heights so even ladders are normally a no for her.  Tonight, she decides she needs to do this herself.  Before she moved in with Oliver she was more self-sufficient.  Oliver spoils her which has made her too lazy and compliance, in her humble opinion, or IMHO as she would put online.  Oh, her blender brain is really going strong with no Oliver to laugh at her when she goes off on a tangent.  As she goes to the closet, she realizes she has no idea where the ladder is.  Going through several doors, she finally finds a gorilla ladder.  Saying a little prayer that she will feel safer than standing on a shaky ladder, she moves it to the kitchen and starts to replace the bulb.

                Holding on to the ladder with one hand, her feet on two rungs spread apart, she lets out a gasp when she feels fingers pulling her panties down.  Ready to kick the person in the head and try out some moves Dig has taught her she feels the very familiar scuff on her legs. 

                “Oliver, you scared me to death”  No response except a tongue licking her clit as his head spreads her legs open to accommodate him.  As his lips suck her in and nip at her she tries to open her legs forgetting she is on a ladder.  Feeling herself start to fall Oliver’s arms pull her off the ladder as he continues to suck.

                “Gravity is forgotten now, baby.  Please, please.  Uuhh” Felicity barely gets the words out before she feels Oliver shove his fingers in her bending them to hit her spot.  Screaming his name out as her climax washes over her he continues to work her through it.

                “I missed you so much.  I missed the taste of you.  Seeing you up there was too much for me.  As soon as I take you into that bedroom and give you a proper hello, we are going to have a talk about you being up on ladders.”  Oliver pulls her panties off carrying her into the bedroom as he talks.

                “I wanted to change that light bulb myself.  I am not useless you know” Felicity explains to him as she unbuttons his shirt.

                “Useless? That is crazy, baby.  You mean everything to me but I don’t want to get hurt.  Let me show you just how much I love you, worship you and cherish you.” Kissing her deeply, she moans into his mouth as his tongue invades. 

                Sitting her on the bed, his fingers reach for the zipper and he slowly pulls it down as his fingers run down her body with the zipper.  His lips follow his hands as he pushes down the sleeves of her dress picking her up with one hand.  Becoming impatient with his speed, Felicity reaches to pull the dress down but Oliver’s hand stops her.

                “No, I have been thinking of this for four days now.  I want to touch you slowly as my lips suck down your body.  After I see you fall apart again, then I will push into you inch by inch as your pussy greedily sucks me in.  Your walls tightening around me silently begging me to pound into you as your nipples grow in my mouth.  Oh, you smell so good, Felicity.  Juices flowing from just listening to what I plan.  What will it be like once I start?”  Trying to catch her breath, Felicity is so horny listening to his words.  What happened to him since he has never talked that way before? 

                “I missed you so damn much is what happened.  Cold showers and my hand are a terrible excuse for this, for you” Okay, so she said that out loud.  As his mouth bites down gently on her breast, her brain stops working at all. 

                “Oliver, please, pllleeaasse” the ache between her legs needs to be filled. Ignoring her begging, he continues alternating between breast as she feels her insides clenching. 

                Reaching out to take his belt off her fingers run down his length as she unzips his pants.  Not stopping his licking, he kicks off his shoes and steps out of the falling pants and boxers. His hands fall to her legs but instead of feeling his fingers on her, he prods her legs apart as his leg enters the space. Lifting his leg, he places his foot on the bed rubbing his thigh against her as his mouth continues the assault on her sensitive nipples.  For a second confusion runs through her until she feels the heat to her core as it is rubbed against his muscular thigh.

                “Come for me.  Let me hear you scream my name.  I can feel your body getting ready to peek. Let go, Felicity but look at me as you do” Opening her eyes, she stared into his dark eyes as the waves grab her and throw her into the massive crest.   At the end of the last wave, his thigh is replaced.  Slowly, painstakingly slow, he enters her as promised.  Inch by inch as her whole being cries out beckoning him to go deeper.    Finally, he bottoms out only to continue the slowly in and out until neither one of them can wait any longer.  Speeding up they climax together. 

                With her head on his chest and his arms around her firmly, Felicity finally asks the question she has been thinking about, “What was that all about?  You did some different moves, Queen.”

                Smiling at her he shrugs and replies, “Blame dreams, distance, and gravity.”


	19. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Scandal posts a story will the trust between Oliver and Felicity remain strong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you to @alexiablackbriar13 and @olicityloveolicity for the fantastic art. As usual no beta and pure Carol so all mistakes are mine.

                Oliver was at his desk going through his emails when Carrie’s voice comes through his intercom.

                “Mr. Queen, Ms. Valle is on the phone for you.” Ms. Valle, who is that, oh from public relations, that Ms. Valle.  Oliver’s thoughts go over this before he tells Carrie to put Ms. Valle though.

                “This is Oliver Queen.  How can I help you, Ms. Valle.” Oliver politely answers.

                “Mr. Queen, have you read the Scandal this morning?” a brisk voice asks in a no-nonsense tone.

                “No, Ms. Valle, I try to stay as far away from that trash as I can.  Why do you ask?” Oliver frowns at the phone as he wonders what this is about.

                “Mr. Queen, I just sent you an email with the link attached.  I will wait while you read it.” Now Oliver is becoming concerned.  PR does not call him unless there is something unpleasant going on.  This can’t be good.

                Opening the email, he clicks on the link and starts to read the story.

 

                **_Is Oliver Queen cheating on girlfriend Felicity Smoak?_**

**An anonymous source tells The Scandal that former girlfriend Susan Williams went to Hub City to hook up with Ollie while his current girlfriend, CEO Felicity Smoak, was at home in their penthouse waiting for the playboys return.  Is Ollie back to his cheating ways?**

Oliver is livid.  He is quite sure he knows who the anonymous source is – Susan.  His first thought is Felicity and her reaction to the story.  She was reluctant to become involved with him to begin with and that stunt Susan pulled on their first date did not help at all.  They are in such a good place now.  He can’t lose Felicity and he won’t. He momentarily forgets Ms. Valle as his heart beats faster thinking about losing his soul mate until he hears her voice asking him if he read the story.

                “Yes, Ms. Valle, I read it.” Oliver bites out wanting to get this phone call over as soon as possible.

                “We need to talk about how we plan on handling this.  QC stock started to drop as soon as this story surfaced.  Investors are concerned that your partnership with Smoak Technologies will be influenced.  Ms. Smoak could easily pull out if she decided to end your relationship.” Ms. Valle tells him in a cold voice.

                “That will not happen.  This story is not true and Felicity has no plans on leaving me. I will contact you back after I speak with Ms. Smoak.” Slamming the phone down in anger, he leaves the office to see Felicity. 

 

 

                Felicity was in the lab watching work on the new smartwatch design with her phone on vibrate.  The test was successful so after congratulating the team Felicity heads toward her office.  Barry was pacing in her office when she arrives.  What is Barry doing in her office so aggravated?

                “Felicity, where have you been?  I have been calling you for over an hour.” Barry exclaims as he rushes toward her.

                “Barry, I was in the lab with my phone on silent.  What in the world is so important that you are in such a state?” Felicity inquires knowing Barry is a high-strung man who gets upset over the slightest issue.

                Shoving his phone in her hand, she raises her eyebrows as she looks down.  An article in the Scandal.  Another article about her and Oliver no doubt.  Reading the article about Susan Williams her breath catches.  Oliver in Hub City with Susan?  Taking a deep breath as she forces the fear down, she reads it again. 

                “Okay, you should be used to these articles by now, Barry,” handing him back the phone she sits down on the sofa indicating Barry should sit with her.

                Barry’s arms surround her as he sits down.  Now that the original shock has worn off, Felicity’s fear is replaced by anger.  Susan Williams has crossed a line she should not have even come close to.  Felicity is 100% done with Susan.  She will take care of this woman but first things first.

                “I assume there are reporters outside waiting for me to walk outside, am I right?”  Barry nods his head.  “Okay, let’s take a stroll outside.”

                Barry’s head pops up as he hears her words.  “I don’t think that is a good idea, Felicity.”

                “I do so let’s go.” 

                Grabbing his hand, Felicity starts walking out the door.  Outside Felicity’s assumption was proved correct.

                “Ms. Smoak, are you going to break up with Oliver Queen?” “Ms. Smoak, did you know Susan Williams was in Hub City” “Ms. Smoak, how do you feel about the cheating?”

                Standing in front of Smoak Technologies, Felicity looked directly at the reporters.

                “I would like to make a short statement.  I will not be answering any questions but I will make a statement.  I am aware of the story the Scandal published this morning.  Oliver Queen was in Hub City for a business meeting.  It would not surprise me if Ms. Williams followed him since she has been stalking us for some time.  Ms. Williams is having problems accepting the fact that Mr. Queen is no longer interested in her and is in a committed relationship.  I have complete trust in Mr. Queen.  No, I am not going to break up with him. My company will continue the partnership with Queen Consolidated.  My address will not change and my relationship status on Facebook with not be changed to single, it’s complicated or any other status.  The Scandal will need to find another source to keep it’s doors open.  Have a wonderful day.” Felicity and Barry turned when they heard the press shouting again.

                “Mr. Queen, is it true that you cheated on Ms. Smoak?”

                “I would like to add something to the statement that Ms. Smoak just made.  I did not cheat on Ms. Smoak.  Ms. Williams may have been in Hub City but I did not see her.  To quote a famous saying here ‘Why would I go out for hamburger when I have steak at home.” Reaching Felicity and putting his arm around her he continues, “Look at this beautiful, smart woman.  Would any of you take a chance of losing her?”

                Bending down, Felicity whispers in his ear. “I hope you are hungry tonight for steak.” Schooling his features, he smiles at her and winks.  Hand in hand, they walk into her building.

                “Barry, you feel better now?” Felicity smiles at her VP as he nods. 

                In her office, Felicity sits down at her computer with a determined look on her face.  Oliver looks at asking a silent question.

                “Susan Williams is making a sizeable donation to the homeless fund we recently set.  Oh, I see some pictures she has with a few other men.  Blackmail no doubt.  Yup, delete.  Oh my.  Susan has had plastic surgery.  Normally I would not give a damn but let’s send this to Scandal and see how she likes being the headlines tomorrow.  That is all I will do for now but she needs to leave us alone.”

                “Thank you,” Oliver whispers as he pulls her into his arms.

                “For what?”

                “Trusting me.”

                “Always.” 

 


	20. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes some discoveries about his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited @thebookjumper started this again. Thank you to @alexiablackbriar13 and @olicityloveolicity for the fantastic art. As usual no beta and pure Carol so all mistakes are mine.

Oliver is frustrated, sexually, mentally, emotionally and physically.  There have been some developments in the R&D department that Felicity refuses to talk to him about.

 

“Felicity, I am the CEO of Queen Consolidated.  If anyone has a right to know, it is me,” said many times with the very same results.

 

“No.  I know you are the CEO but this is huge.  I don’t want to jinx it by telling you. What if what we believe doesn’t happen?  You will be disappointed in me. Just give me one more day, okay? I promise I will be able to tell you because this last test will show if it is really going to work or just a fluke.”  

 

Every night for the past week, Oliver has gotten into his cold bed without his warm soulmate next to him.  Felicity works until all hours of the night, regardless of how many texts and calls he makes to her, and falls into bed exhausted.  As soon as she slips into bed his arms encircle her but that is as far as he gets at night or morning. Damn it, he misses her. Not just her body, although he desperately misses that, but he misses her.  Having dinner together talking about their day; cuddling with a glass of wine; hell he even misses those silly shows she has gotten him to watch. He just misses her.

 

Oliver walks into the kitchen to make some eggs.  No sense making a nice meal for him to sit watching the door hoping his love will appear early tonight for a change.  Suddenly his phone beeps with Felicity’s special text message ring.

 

 

Oliver broke all the speed limits to get to Felicity.  If she has something big to show him, not only will it help both Smoak Technologies and Queen Consolidated but he will finally have him back in his arms soon.  Excitement is contagious as he enters the building. When he gets to the lab, the atmosphere is electric. 

 

“Show me what you got,” Oliver tells the room but his eyes connect with Felicity.  The room splits allowing him to have an open space to see. Felicity gives a nod and an arm suddenly moves.  This is a prosthetic arm but you wouldn’t know it by looking at it. The arm is picking up a fork and moving, bending, flexing just like a real arm.  Wait, that is something they already have but he can see the glint in his soulmates eyes.

 

“I can see your doubt but what if this was a real arm that was paralyzed previously?  What if a chip could be inserted into the arm, attached to the brain, which tells the arm it can do everything it did previously?  Would that be more impressive?” This is a prototype but we have a chip that a can do just that. Just think what a benefit this would be to someone who lost the use of their arm.” Oliver stands in awe thinking of the benefits of such a discovery.  Is Felicity stating that is what he is seeing?

 

“Is that your revelation, Felicity?  Do we have a true working prototype of this?”  Oliver’s heart begins to race thinking of the benefits to his company, Felicity’s company and mankind in general.

 

“Yes.  It has to go through the FDA first, of course, but think of the blessing this would be to someone who has an artificial arm but now can use a real one?  Accident victims, veterans, children who were born like this, so many ideas I can’t even fathom them all,” Felicity’s excitement is contagious. “Okay, great job, team.  Please go home and hug your significant others. We will take tomorrow off to rest and then back on Friday to get it ready for the FDA.” The team comes by hugging Felicity thanking her for her encouragement.  

 

“I am so proud of you.  I have a special private thank you if you come with me,” growling into her ear, he feels her response.  

 

“Lead the way, Mr. Queen.”

 

  
  


The minute the door closed, Oliver was unzipping Felicity’s dress.  His hands and lips were busy touching, licking and kissing every inch of her body that was revealed as the dress dropped to the ground.  Felicity was equally as busy as buttons were undone on his shirt and the shirt was thrown on top of her dress. Shoes were toed off as Felicity unzipped his pants removing them and his black shorts.  As she bent down to pull his pants off, she licked his rock hard cock several times earning her a growl from above. When Felicity opens her mouth wide and starts to suck, he starts to curse.

 

“Fuck, Felicity.  Feels so good.” Oliver knows it won’t take long to explode after waiting so long and he is right.  Soon he is emptying himself with a groan. When she stands up he lifts her up in his arms walking toward the bedroom.  His mouth is filled with one of her perky breasts and his fingers are stroking her as he walks. Stopping at the bedroom door, he holds her up with one hand as his mouth drops down to her clit and his fingers enter her twirling.  Oliver is like a man possessed as she licks and sucks the sweet nub that he has been dreaming of. The thrusting of his fingers increases as he bites down gently on her. Enough to give slight pain followed by pleasure. 

 

“Oliver, Oliver, Ol i ver,” she screams as he laps up the nectar filling his mouth.  With a last suck, he finally enters the bedroom as he lays on the bed positioning her to slide home.  Just as she slips down taking him fully to the hilt, there is a buzzing sound.

 

“What the hell?”  Reaching for the button, he sharply asks, “What?” to the doorman.

 

“A young lady is here to see Ms. Smoak.  She says it is important and she won’t take no for an answer.”  Felicity shrugs her shoulders as Oliver reluctantly replies, “We will be done in a few minutes.”

 

They both head toward the bathroom quickly washing off and dressing as Oliver grumbles, “This better be super important.”

 

Smiling at him, Felicity assures him, “We will come right back up and finish what was started.”  Oliver kisses her quickly as they take the elevator to the first floor. Not seeing anyone at the guard’s desk, Oliver unhappily questions him. Before the guard can respond, a loud voice yells out, “baby.”

 

Oliver registers the downturn of her lips and then the smile that comes to her face as she rushes toward a beautiful blonde woman with a low cut dress, sky-high heels embracing her with one word, “Mom?”

 

The revelation that he was meeting Felicity’s mom, who happens to be this woman, makes Oliver speechless for a few seconds.

 

 

 


	21. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got totally away from me going in a different direction. Super explicit so that is your warning. So excited @thebookjumper started this again. Thank you to @alexiablackbriar13 and @olicityloveolicity for the fantastic art. As usual no beta and pure Carol so all mistakes are mine.

 

_ Before the guard can respond, a loud voice yells out, “baby.” _

_ Oliver registers the downturn of her lips and then the smile that comes to her face as she rushes toward a beautiful blonde woman with a low cut dress, sky-high heels embracing her with one word, “Mom?” _

_ The revelation that he was meeting Felicity’s mom, who happens to be this woman, makes Oliver speechless for a few seconds. _

Before he can recover the woman in question turns toward him throwing her arms around him.  His arms go around her as he looks over her head at Felicity silently asking what to do next.

“Mom, let him breathe.  I haven’t even introduced you two yet,” Felicity tells them in an amused voice.  Stepping over to his side, Oliver takes advantage putting his arm around her. “Oliver, this is my Mom, Donna Smoak.  Mom, this is Oliver Queen.”

“Your soulmate.  I wanted to meet you since Felicity asked me about soul marks.  You are quite the man, Mr. Queen,” Donna tells him with a wink that leaves no doubt as to what she is implying.

“Mom, please.  Don’t mind her.  She is used to dealing with Vegas guys.”

“Ms. Smoak, please call me Oliver,” Donna’s smile reminds him so much of Felicity.

“Oh, honey.  You are going to be my son-in-law and the father of my grandchildren so call me Donna or Mom,” Donna gushes as Felicity shakes her head.  Oliver is frozen in his spot as she talks about kids, his kids, his kids with Felicity. He can see a blonde genius who has him wrapped around her finger while she talks about computers and how her baby brother smells funny.  His heart is in his throat as he pictures it. That is what he wants. He wants it so much he can taste it. 

“Oliver, Oliver?” Realizing Felicity is calling his name and not knowing what she may have said before, he gets out of his head smiling at mother and daughter.

“Sorry.  My thoughts ran away with me,” Felicity gives him a strange look but continues.

“Mom is staying at the Hilton and she wants to have dinner with us tonight,” Felicity explains.

“That sounds great.  You didn’t need to get a hotel, Ms, I mean Donna.  We have plenty of room for you to stay.” Oliver admits as he feels guilty for his future mother in law staying in a hotel. 

“That is so sweet, Oliver, but I got this room from my boss in Vegas.  I helped him do a special dinner on my day off and he gave me the time off plus the room.”

“Mom, why don’t you go rest and we will pick you up at 7?” With one last hug, Felicity and Oliver return to the penthouse.

Oliver finds himself being dragged into the bedroom as pieces of clothing are dropped on the floor.  His shirt is pulled over his head as Felicity’s shorts hit the ground. Normally this would be a dream but Oliver really wants to know about Donna.  

“Your mom seems nice,” Oliver starts as his jeans and boxers are tugged off.  Felicity’s hand brushes against him as she removes the clothing. 

“You want to talk about my mom now? I have been wanting what you started in the kitchen and instead of you entering me, you talk about my mother?” Amused but aroused, Felicity is a sight to behold.  His hand reaches out to wrap around her beautiful breasts that are in his sights. His mouth is thirsty for her kisses and he feels himself growing harder with every moan out of her throat. 

Her tongue licks his mouth and he gladly opens wide.  His lips suck down her neck when breathing becomes necessary. Apparently, Felicity wasn’t kidding when she said she was wanting because she moved to the bed, spread her legs and crooked her finger.  All thoughts of Donna are pushed out of his head as he feels her wetness suck him in. His only thought is how needy and wanting he is now. 

The first time was frantic and fast and they both climaxed quickly but the second time, Oliver took his time.  Starting at her feet, he gently massaged his way up her leg coming close to where she wanted him but not touching it.  When he reached her waist, he returned to do the same to her other leg. Instead of continuing up to her chest, he started to kiss her head, her ears, her forehead until his lips pressed against hers.  The entire time he held Felicity’s hands over her head so she couldn’t touch him or direct him to where she wanted. 

“Oliver, please,” he smirked at her as she begged for more.  

“Don’t worry, I will be sucking those nipples into my mouth and working my way down soon.  Then I will turn you over, lift that fabulous ass up and enter you thrusting until you scream my name.  After that, I will enter that scared ass as my fingers fuck you to another orgasm,” Felicity whimpers at his words.  Oliver is a passionate lover but this is the first time he has told her in colorful detail what he plans for her. By the time he lifts her ass up, she is begging for him.  When his cock enters her, her pussy greedily sucks him into the hilt. His fingers are teasing her puckered hole and suddenly his tip enters. When she doesn’t protest, he pushes in further.  

His finger goes from her soaking pussy to her hole lubbing it up until he starts opening her up with a scissor action.  The combination of his thrusts and the new sensation of his fingers opening her push her over. 

“Felicity, I want to take you anally but you are too tight.  I am going to start preparing you with plugs if you would like to try this.  Did it feel good to you?” Felicity answers with one word, “Yes.”

 


	22. Caught in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. So many thanks to the lovely @thebookjumper for this hiatus fun. Thank you to @alexiablackbriar13 and @olicityloveolicity for the fantastic art. As usual no beta and pure Carol so all mistakes are mine. Yes, the influence of TYBA is evident in this.

_ _

 

_ “Felicity, I want to take you anally but you are too tight.  I am going to start preparing you with plugs if you would like to try this.  Did it feel good to you?” Felicity answers with one word, “Yes.” _

 

That was the answer Oliver wanted to hear so why was he reluctant to continue.  It wasn’t that he didn’t have the necessary plugs or lube on hand because in his playboy days he did this often.  Most times it was a threesome with a girl he picked up, Tommy and him. Most of them were already familiar with anal so he and Tommy would take turns.  They would dp the girl with him in the front door and Tommy in the back or vica versa. Oliver realizes he is stuck in the middle because he wants to do this with Felicity badly.  He wants to show her all the ways he can pleasure her, that they can pleasure each other. There is a nagging voice in his head telling him Felicity is too good for an act that he did with Tommy in his drunken, one night stand days.  

 

“Oliver, what is wrong?” Feeling her hand on his face Oliver stares at this beautiful, precious woman who is his soulmate.   The feelings that spread through him are numerous. Love, desire, possessiveness, protectiveness, amazement, fear. That is the emotion that hits him the hardest.  The fear in his mind that is unfurling through his body is paralyzing. If Felicity knew how far he went in his pursuit of sexual release she would be mortified. Sex was a game to him, a drug he used to mask the pain of being a screw-up, a prop to his ego to prove to himself that he was worth something even though he didn’t feel that way in his heart.  

 

“Oliver?” said softly as she rubs her hand over his face, neck, and shoulders feeling the tense pressure he is under.  

 

“I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have asked you to do that.  It must have shocked you, disgusted you…” before he can continue, Felicity kisses him moving his hand back to her perfect ass.

 

“What is going on in that head of yours? I am not shocked but excited.  I have heard how much pleasure doing this can bring but it is not something I would ever do with anyone but you.  I trust you. Do you have the plug here or do we need to go get one?” Felicity states excitedly but Oliver can’t shake the feeling of wrongness.  

 

“Felicity, you are so perfect and pure.  I was very wild before I met you. I did a lot of things that I am not proud of.  Things that would make you think less of me,” his words are stopped by the tinkling sound of her laughter.

“I am a computer expert and genius.  Do you think I haven’t read all about you?  The rags are filled with all of your indiscretions and poor choices.  You being less than an angel is not news to me, Oliver. Plenty of pictures of you and Tommy Merlyn fondling a woman as you leave another club.  Those pictures left little doubt as to what you had planned. Menage a trois anyone? You don’t need to fill in the details of what you did or whom you did it with.  You and Tommy shared a lot but how much you shared is the only question never answered.” 

 

Listening to her account of his past sexual conquests makes him feel ill so he drops his head to avoid her eyes.  Yes, he experimented a lot and so did Tommy. Often high, drunk or both their modesty and inhibitions were thrown out the window.  Felicity gently lifts his head staring into his eyes.

 

“I don’t care what you did before me.  I guess I should be thankful for the experience that gives me so much satisfaction from you.  My only concern is what you do after me, not before. I want to be free with you, for you to be free with me.  Don’t hesitate anymore. This is something I want to try.” Her hand directs his to her dripping core. “See, I really am game.”  

 

His lips are on hers the minute the words are out of her mouth.  How did he ever get so lucky to have Felicity Smoak as his soulmate?  He licks into her mouth as his hands roam over her naked body. When air is necessary, his lips leave a trail of kisses down her neck finding the spot behind her ear that makes her moan.  “I will be right back. Stay just as you are.” 

 

He goes into his closet pulling out a small plug and some lube.  The plug is small but it vibrates. Instead of slipping back on the bed, he goes to the bottom taking Felicity’s legs in his hands.  Moving her to the edge, he repeats his earlier actions as his finger, already lubed up, teases her tight hole. Entering her he finds her ready so he removes his finger inserting the plug.  As her body sucks it in, his mouth goes to her clit and his finger enters her. When her impending release is evident, he turns on the plug. He smiles at the response as Felicity screams out her pleasure.  

 


End file.
